


Through the Pits of Ruin

by Tsukasa_Akabane



Series: The Charlotte's: Katakuri [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-02-07 08:11:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 30,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12836952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukasa_Akabane/pseuds/Tsukasa_Akabane
Summary: [Sequel of 'Hostaged Wife] Twenty years has passed ever since [y/n] married Charlotte Katakuri. Things have gone too well for the two of them, for twenty years. Both of them we're happy and satisfied with the life they we're living. Along with their twins, they lived happily. But how long will it last?





	1. Twenty Years Later

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'ed

_I'm sure you know that this wedding is just a front. You're our hostage and if ever your father did something to oppose us, it'll gonna be your head."_

_"Yes. I know."_

_"Front or not, you're still legally married to me. You're still my wife and the lady of this house. You're still above all the servants and they we're expected to follow you. So if ever a servant or anyone did something to disobey or hurt you, they will be punished. Disrespecting you, means disrespecting me. You're safe here. You will be unhurt and will be treated as my wife as long as you don't oppose us and dedicate your life in serving me as a wife should be."_

_"I understand, Katakuri-sama."_

* * *

_Twenty years later..._

_"Katakuri-sama. Please wake up. It's morning." [y/n] whispered on her sleeping husband's ear before pressing a kiss on his cheek._

_"Hng..." the Sweet Commander only grunted in response as he continued to sleep, refusing to give in to his wife's gentle touch._

_"My love, come on. You have a lot of things to do today." the [h/c] haired woman tried once again._

_Katakuri however, was being stubborn, still refusing to budge._

_"I know you're still sleepy but you're going to get in trouble if you come late." she continued, reaching to her husband's hair, stroking it's short strands lovingly._

_Katakuri groaned as he finally give in. He opened his crimson eyes, looking up to his loving wife for twenty years._

_She was still as pretty as he remembered. Of course, she aged a bit but for someone on her age, she looked quite young._

_That actually annoyed him. New arrivals at Totto Land tends to mistake her as his younger sister and it pisses him off. Does he really looked too old for her?_

_"What's wrong, Katakuri-sama? You're in a daze. Are you still asleep?" [y/n] giggled._

_Right. That sound. Her voice. He loved it. Even if she wasn't singing, her voice was still like a music to his ears. He wondered if it was just the effect of her devil fruit. But then again, it was just probably her._

_Katakuri reached to her and pulled her down with him, hugging her tightly. With her back pressed to his body, he buried his face on her hair, kissing the back of her head a few times._

_[y/n] let a soft chuckle. "Come now, Katakuri-sama. You need to get up. You have some work to do today. And you promised Madeleine you'll accompany her later." she reminded him._

_Katakuri let a long sigh. "Do I have to?"_

_"You're the one who offered it yesterday." [y/n] chuckled as she turned her head to look up to him._

_Katakuri let another sigh. He loves spending time with his daughter but accompanying Madeleine with shopping was hell. She'll run from one shop to another, buying everything she touched without even thinking of the one who has to carry them._

_Normally, it was Moscato who accompanies her. But he kinda heard that there was a bastard at Sweet City who tended to approach his daughter._

_The nerve of that guy, if he find out who he was, he would make sure he'll never go near his daughter again. Madeleine refused to tell him who it was but he'll find out later._

_"Should I tell her you're not coming with her?" [y/n] asked as she tried not to laugh. She knew Katakuri's motive when he offered to be Madeleine's chaperone for today's 'Madeleine shopping day' and she quite enjoy knowing that he was forcing himself to do it just because of some rumors he heard from Brulee._

_Katakuri gave her a glare which she only returned with a small laugh._

_"Don't be angry. I'm just teasing you." she said, giving him a peck on the lips to appease him._

_She rolled away from him and sat up._

_"Come on, breakfast is ready."_

* * *

_When Katakuri and [y/n] gets into the dining room, they found both of their children there, waiting for them._

_"Good morning, my darlings." [y/n] greeted her children._

_"Good morning, mama. Good morning papa."_

_Well... Madeleine was, Macaroon was also there but..._

_Katakuri let a small growl as he rounded the table and walked to where his son was sitting._

_Macaroon was sitting, yes. But he was fast asleep._

_Raising his fist, he then hit Macaroon on the head making the young man jump from his chair with a pained yelp._

_"Owie! The hell was that for you fuc-" he halted as he realized who hits him. "Oh... Papa... Hehehe... Good morning." Macaroon sweated in nervously. He almost called his father a 'fucker'. If he ended up completing that word, his father would surely send him flying with a kick._

_"How many times I'm going to tell you that dining room is for eating, not sleeping." Katakuri gave him a fierce glare._

_"Sorry, papa. I didn't notice I fell asleep." Macaroon shrinked away._

_Macaroon was a very troublesome guy who doesn't give a damn to what other people says. He tends to be out of control at times, not even listening to his mother, sister, aunts and uncles. Heck, he even disregards some of his grandmother's orders. The only one he listened to was his father whom he feared._

_Katakuri sighed and took a seat. "Just eat and go help your uncle Cracker."_

_"Mkay."_

_[y/n] prepared everyone's breakfast. Back then, she let's the chef do all the cooking but after all those years, she learned to cook and we're now responsible for her husband and children's breakfast, lunch and dinner because honestly, if she let the chefs do the cooking, they'll just end up ordered by the three to make sweets instead of a decent meal._

_"Here's the breakfast." Their breakfast that day we're rice, miso soup, grilled fish and green salad._

_The three stared at the food laid in front of them with a blank look._

_"Mama, I want pancakes~" Macaroon who was always the first to complain with everything, whined._

_Katakuri and Madeleine seems to want the same thing as Macaroon. They we're both looking at her with a 'please' look._

_A long time ago, [y/n] was just a timid woman who couldn't say no. But years had toughen her up. The [y/n] who couldn't say 'no' to Katakuri before was long gone._

_Putting her hands on her hips, she sent Katakuri, Macaroon and Madeleine a glare._

_"If I let you eat pancake today, you three will just end up pouring tons of chocolate syrup on it, making it 'chocolate syrup with pancake' instead of 'pancake with chocolate syrup'." she pointed to the food on the table. "Eat. And make sure you won't left anything."_

_The three let a defeated sigh and ate in agony. [y/n] make sure to watch then carefully just in case one of them tries to waste a food._

* * *

_"Mama is a demon." Macaroon grumbled as he ate the biscuits his uncle Cracker gave him._

_He was currently at Biscuits Island, having a tea with his uncle._

_"She's so heartless. What kind of a decent human being is she, refusing to let us eat pancakes in the morning? A breakfast without a chocolate syrup is not a breakfast!"_

_Cracker let a laugh at what Macaroon said. "I used to think your mother was a boring woman but it seems that she actually has guts. No one has ever dictate nii-san of what to eat."_

_"Mama is the worst." Macaroon continued to grumble._

_Cracker grinned, pushing the plate of biscuits to him. "Forget it already, here just eat more of this."_

_Macaroon reached over the plate to take more biscuits. Whenever his mama refused to let him eat anything sweet, he always runs off to his uncle Cracker. He was really kind for feeding him something sweet._

_His mama always tells him that donuts, biscuits or any pastries are only for snack while the other desserts we're only after they have eaten their meal. That was a pretty cruel thing to say, he thought. Pastries, candies and all the sweet things must be eaten 24/7._

_"Ah, right. Have you heard? Pudding we're going to get married." Cracker suddenly said._

_"Creepy eye?! For real?!" Macaroon exclaimed, staring at his uncle in disbelief._

_Cracker nodded. "Well... Not really. I think mama plans to kill the groom and his whole family at the exact wedding day."_

_Macaroon let a laugh. "That's kinda fun! Whose the idiot who would be marrying creepy eye then?"_

_Cracker chuckled. "It's one of the Vinsmoke's although it wasn't decided who among the Vinsmoke's it is."_

_"Vinsmoke? The Germa 66?"_

_Cracker nodded and grinned. "Do you want to join the fun?"_

_Macaroon grinned back. "It depends on my mood on that day."_

* * *

_"Papa! Hurry up!" Madeleine whined as Katakuri followed her._

_He was carrying all the boxes and paper bags containing the stuff Madeleine bought. It was actually a funny sight seeing the almighty Katakuri with all those glittered and pastel colored boxes and paper bags._

_"Don't you have enough?" Katakuri asked and let a tired sigh. He came with his daughter to figure out who was the man trying to court her but the man were yet to show himself. Was he scared to approach her since he was with her?_

_Just then, a tall figure approached his daughter. Katakuri narrowed his eyes at first but then, he realized that the man was a moving mannequin. A homie mannequin!_

_"Oh. I thought it was that guy-" he stopped as he thought of something. "Wait... Is that possible that the man Brulee was talking about was just a homie?" he asked himself as he watched the homie talk to his daughter. It was telling her the latest fashion trend among the young women from the other countries._

_Did he just offered himself to carry the cursed paper bags and boxes because of a freaking homie?_

_Katakuri let a series of curses. He was going to kill Brulee later._

_**TO BE CONTINUED** _


	2. Being A Father

Katakuri was a strict man. Not only to his subordinates but also to his self.

This one billion and fifty seven berry man was a very respected man that his subordinates both admired and feared.

So knowing that, you would think that he was probably as strict to his children just as he was strict to his subordinates.

Well... Not really. He was a lot more softer to his children. When the twins we're younger, Katakuri couldn't find it in him to be tough on them.

Whenever he tried, the two (especially Madeleine) would just look up to him with their big eyes and pout. And now, he was kind of regretting not trying to fight off those innocent sad eyes.

Thanks to him, being powerless over those eyes his children learned how to go against his orders now. Failing to teach them to always listen to him we're causing him headaches.

* * *

"Papa! I don't want to go with you! It's so tiring!" Madeleine complained, stomping her feet when he told her to help him with his errand that day.

"You might end up taking over my position once I get older, so you better learn how to do this." Katakuri told her. "Stop complaining and get ready."

Madeleine puffed her cheek. She was pretty sure that even if her papa reached 90's, he will remain as strong as he could be. Her papa was already close to being a monster. He was an undefeated man who never experienced loss.

"Why don't you bring Macaroon with you?!" she argued.

She really don't feel like going anywhere that day. All she wanted was to lay down and be lazy for the rest of the day. It was probably because of the heat. The temperature that day was pretty brutal and being a human butter that she was, she felt like she would end up melting if she tried to walk outside.

"The last time I brought Macaroon with me, he ended up eating everything." Katakuri said in annoyance.

Madeleine stared at her father in disbelief. "Papa, you're delivering sweet flour, how could Macaroon eat them?!"

Katakuri gave her with a blank look. "We're talking about Macaroon here."

Madeleine sighed. Right. Her brother will eat anything as long as it was sweet. Even if that thing was just a freakin flour. Sometimes Madeleine wonders what kind of stomach Macaroon has. It must be made from steel considering that he could actually eat anything without upsetting it.

Katakuri ruffled her hair. "Now, hurry up."

"Nooo!"

* * *

Madeleine tends to be moody sometimes but Katakuri doesn't really have much problem with his little girl. Macaroon on the other hand was a different story.

Macaroon actually reminds him of Cracker when Cracker was younger. Sure, Cracker was still an annoying shit now but he was a lot more worst when he was young. That was how Macaroon was like, an annoying shit.

His idiotic son had just returned. He left with five ships, only one has returned.

According to Bobbin who were with Macaroon at that time, the boy attacked one of Kaido's island when their ship passed the island just because it 'seems fun'.

Of course, Kaido's men fought back and ended up sinking four of their ships. They also lost a lot of men thanks to his stupidity.

At least he managed to kill half the number of the enemy's men and three of the men in charge of the island. He also returned without any wounds to his parents relief.

Overall, the combined amount of bounty of the men he had killed we're around one billion and eight hundred berries.

Katakuri was proud of how strong his son have become but he was still angry at him for that recklessness.

It doesn't really matter to him if he wanted to attack Kaido. Katakuri's only concern was that Macaroon didn't seems to care about their subordinates. Not all of them we're strong enough to face most of Kaido's men and he was sure Macaroon knows that yet just for the sake of his amusement, he was willing to throw away the lives of their crew.

As punishment for what he did, Katakuri banned him from going to sea without permission from him.

Whenever Macaroon was ordered to do something by his grandmother, Katakuri makes sure that Tamago was the one to accompany him. Tamago knows how to deal with trouble children so he was the perfect baby sitter for Macaroon.

Yet, Macaroon still find a way to get in trouble even under Tamago's watch.

* * *

"You're unbelievable." Katakuri said as he gave his son a piercing glare. "After Kaido, it's Blackbeard. Whose next? Red haired Shanks?"

While on an island, Macaroon ended up clashing with Catarina Devon after his son called her an 'ugly bitch'.

Catarina's crew mate attacked Macaroon and of course, the Big Mom pirates fought back in return. In the end they lost a lot of men, again.

"Why did you even call her that? I never taught you to call people like that." Katakuri scolded.

Macaroon only looked away, with a deep frown. Whenever he scolds him (a serious scolding), Macaroon would only look away without saying anything.

"Go back to your room. You're not allowed to leave your room until I give you my permission."

Macaroon simply stood up and left the room. Katakuri watched him left with a disappointed stare.

Once he was gone, Katakuri let a sigh and sat on the couch. He did everything he can to raise Macaroon well. Just where have he gone wrong?

Just then, [y/n] entered. She look around, probably searching for their son.

"I sent him to his room." he answered her unspoken question.

[y/n] sat beside him with a soft smile. "You do know that despite being a hard headed child, he was always respectful to women, right? As you can see, even though he still calls Pudding 'creepy eye', he at least only do that when Pudding was not around. That was a big step considering that it's Macaroon."

Katakuri gave his wife a pointed look. "You know what he call that woman, right? She might be an enemy and a very annoying one at that but she's a woman, Im sure it pains her to hear being called like that." Katakuri was a warrior. If he want to defeat an enemy, he'll inflict a terrible physical pain but he would never hurt anyone emotionally just for the sake of winning. Pointing others physical flaw was pretty low for Katakuri, especially since he considered his lower face a flaw as well.

[y/n] smiled at him. "I talked to Tamago-san." she said. "Actually, the only reason why Macaroon got angry and insulted Catarina was because he heard Catarina insult Madeleine when she caught a sight of Madeleine's bounty poster at the bar."

Katakuri looked at her in surprise. "What?!"

[y/n] chuckled. "You seems to know everything but when it comes to your children, you tends to be clueless to what they we're thinking or feeling. You're haki's pretty useless when it comes to reading your children, huh?" she said as she leaned her head to his arm. "According to Tamago, Catarina also stated of how much she wanted to disfigure Madeleine's face if she sees her. Since she have never even met Madeleine before, we could only assume that she was jealous of how pretty Madeleine is."

Katakuri sighed as he rubbed his head. "I'm so stupid." he admitted, making his wife laugh.

"You're worrying about how Macaroon grew up, right?"

Katakuri glanced at her. "You can tell?"

"We've been married for twenty years. Of course I can easily tell what's on your mind even though I can't use haki." she chuckled and reached up to touch his cheek. "You don't need to worry about Macaroon. You raised him well enough. He might be twisted in some ways but he loves his family. Isn't that enough?"

Katakuri smiled and nodded. "I guess, I'm wrong this time."

[y/n] pressed a kiss on his lips. "You better make it up to Macaroon."

Katakuri nodded. "Yeah." he said, pulling his wife to his chest, hugging her.

Being a father was hard. Sometimes he doubts whether he ended up raising his children well but it seems that he actually did a good job with that.

His wife was right, Macaroon might be twisted in some ways but what was the most important was he cares about his sister. And that was more than enough.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Meeting the Vinsmoke's

"Papa did it again, Mosca-chan. He killed that nice guy I talked with a week ago." Madeleine grumbled as she slump on the chair.

Sitting on the couch near her was her uncle, Moscato who was busy looking over the bounty posters of some rookies.

Moscato was her uncle but since they're on the same age, she doesn't really call him uncle. He was actually more like a brother to her than an uncle.

"Nii-san is just worried about you. He don't trust those guys." Moscato said, his eyes not leaving the posters on his hand.

"He keeps doing that and I'll never get married!" she huffed, crossing her arms across her chest. "Why don't just send me to the convent to become a nun?"

Moscato let a snort. "As if they'll accept you there, you filthy pirate."

Madeleine grabbed the throw pillow near her and threw it to Moscato, hitting the man on the face.

"Hey!"

"Compare to you, I'm a saint." Madeleine pointed. "What are you doing anyway? You look busy." she stood up and made her way to his side, peeking over the posters.

"Nothing. Just looking at these troublemakers poster. Ever since these guys entered the New World, they've been causing us a lot of headache. Just the other day, this guy, Eustass 'Captain' Kid attacked our ships. Luckily, Macaroon was there. I heard he cut off the bastard's arm."

"Really? I didn't know that. Brother sure is awesome," Madeleine mused.

Moscato smiled. "Yeah. Peros-nii once mentioned that he's as strong as Katakuri nii-san when he was on Macaroon's age."

"If only he wasn't a freaking jerk." Madeleine spat in annoyance.

Moscato laughed at that.

Just then, the door opened. Macaroon stepped in. "Hey sis," he called with a grin.

"What do you want?" Madeleine glared at her brother.

"Papa wants us to accompany him tomorrow," he told her.

"Accompany?" she looked at him with a questioning look. "Where?"

"To meet the Vinsmoke's."

* * *

"Katakuri-sama, I thought you want donuts?" [y/n] questioned.

"Hmm... Yeah. I do," Katakuri lazily replied.

"Then how am I suppose to make it when you refuse to let me go?" [y/n] chuckled.

She and her husband we're on their room. She was sitting on Katakuri's lap as he held her close to his chest.

He was complaining about being hungry. [y/n] offered to make some donuts since it was almost time for his merienda but he won't let her go.

"At least let me go so that I could ask the chefs to make donuts." she said.

"Nope." he breath out, pressing his face on her neck. "I need to get my fill of you since I will be away for a week."

[y/n] chuckled, reaching to his head, patting it. "You're being a big baby."

Katakuri grinned. "But I'm your baby. Always have been. I just let Madeleine and Macaroon borrow you a bit. But now that they're grown up, I'll be taking you back."

[y/n] let a teasing grin. "Oh? Didn't you just sulked when Perospero-sama pointed out that Macaroon and Madeleine we're finally grown up at their eighteenth birthday?"

Katakuri leaned down and bit her shoulder, making her yelp.

"Wah!"

"You're teasing me, huh? Should I punish you?" he said, voice deep and husky. Hand, stroking her leg.

"No! I won't be able to walk for days again!" she pouted.

Katakuri's 'punishment' consists of taking her roughly and making love with her for hours. 

Katakuri was a huge man. The last twenty years, his height grew drastically. His body too. Thats why it wasn't easy for her to take Katakuri in, now. If she was having a hard time back then, it was a lot more harder now that he was triple her height. He was already 48, close to being called an old man, yet he was still as insatiable as back then.

Katakuri chuckled. "I'll let you off today since I'll be leaving tomorrow," he said and pressed a kiss on the side of her lips. "But..." he smirked. "Once I returned, you'll be locked with me inside this room until I'm done loving you."

[y/n] sighed although there was a small hint of smile on her lips. "You're a terrible man, Katakuri-sama."

* * *

Katakuri, Macaroon and Madeleine left the next day. It took them two days before they reached Germa Kingdom.

"Welcome to Germa." a pink haired woman greeted the three of them when they docked to the kingdom's port.

Katakuri recognized her as the eldest daughter of Vinsmoke Judge, Vinsmoke Reiju.

Along with her, was a green haired man. It was the fourth son, Vinsmoke Yonji.

Katakuri narrowed his eyes at the man as he noticed something. Yonji was looking at his daughter and he didn't like the way he was looking at her.

Probably sensing Katakuri's mood, dampening, Reiju pulled her brother and pushed him away.

"Hey!"

"Go tell father that our visitors has arrived," Reiju ordered.

"Eh?! Why me?!" Yonji complained.

"Go!"

Grumbling, the fourth son left.

Reiju turned to the three and gave them apologetic smiles. "Sorry about him," she said as she turned her eyes to Madeleine and Macaroon. "Are they your children?"

Katakuri nodded. "Yeah. Charlotte Macaroon and Charlotte Madeleine."

The two bowed their head. They (Macaroon that is) we're warned to behave since they can't afford to mess up the mission.

Reiju smiled and bowed back. "My name is Reiju and I was tasked to guide you to the palace," she motioned towards the castle's direction. "Please follow me."  


* * *

"So this is Charlotte Pudding, huh?" Vinsmoke Judge mused after Katakuri presented him a picture of Pudding. "She is a beautiful young lady."

Katakuri simply nodded. "I apologize for not having her here with us. She had to deal with some of her duty and we're unable to go with us," Katakuri lied.

Pudding has nothing really important to do. Their mama just didn't want to send Pudding. To their mother, Pudding was very important because of her third eye. Pudding was a hybrid from Three Eye tribe and it was said that the tribe could hear 'the voice of all things'. That makes her their mother's only hope in figuring out what was written on the poneglyph they had.

Judge nodded. "It's fine. I understand. It's actually our fault for suddenly requesting a meeting. The one who will be marrying her isn't here anyway so it's fine," he said.

"You'll surely meet her once you visit Totto Land." Katakuri said. His eyes then turned to the other man with them.

He stared at the second son who was sitting beside Judge, the blue haired, Vinsmoke Niji. The bastard was staring at his daughter! 

He mentally sighed. He was kinda regret bringing Madeleine now. He shouldn't have brought her. It was just supposed to be just him and Macaroon but he felt sorry for his daughter who rarely leaves Totto Land.

Madeleine who was oblivious of Niji's lewd stares was happily looking through the window. In a distance, they could see the city. It seems that the young lady wanted to check that place.

"Madeleine?" Katakuri called her.

Madeleine turned to him with a questioning look. "Yes, papa?"

"Why don't you walk around the palace for a bit. I'll accompany you to the city later," he turned to Judge. "Is that okay?"

Judge nodded. "Of course its fine. Go ahead, young lady. Do you want a guide?"

The bastard Niji seems to lighten and was about to offer to accompany Madeleine but Katakuri interrupted.

"That's not necessary. Madeleine could find her way alone," Katakuri grinned under his scarf. "Instead of Madeleine, why don't spar with my son here, Macaroon. I heard Vinsmoke Judge's children were excellent fighters."

"Ooh... That sounds fun," Macaroon smirked.

Judge nodded, looking proud from what Katakuri said. He turned to his son.

Sighing, Niji nodded in response.

Katakuri turned his eyes to his son. _"Beat him up," he_ mentally ordered.

Macaroon's grin widened. Even without saying, he knew what his father wanted him to do. _"Leave it to me, papa."_

* * *

Madeleine walked around the palace. It totally looked different than her grandmama's palace. The colors in there we're muted, unlike the colorful castle of grandmama.

She like Totto Land way better but it was still nice visiting a different place. Unlike Macaroon who was always being sent away to missions, she mostly stayed at Totto Land.

Sure, her papa brings her to some place from time to time but most of the time, she was on Totto Land.

"Wah!" a voice gasped.

Curiously, she turned to the sound and found a red haired guy, looking at her.

 _"Is he a Vinsmoke too?"_ she wondered.

"Are you Pudding?" the man asked as he approached her.

"Huh? Oh. I'm not," she replied. "My name is Charlotte Madeleine. Pudding is my aunt."

"I see. I'm Vinsmoke Ichiji by the way." he offered his hand while his eyes travelled down eyeing Madeleine's chest.

Madeleine who was still oblivious of the way the man was looking at her, reached to shake his hand. But out of nowhere, a bigger hand reached to shake Ichiji's hand before she could.

Surprised, Madeleine looked up. "Brother?!"

Macaroon grinned, shaking Ichiji's hand. "Charlotte Macaroon, nice to meet you," he said.

The eldest of the Vinsmoke's frowned for a moment before forcing a smile. "Yeah. Nice to meet you."

"Macaroon? I thought you're sparring with Niji-san."

Macaroon smirked. "Yeah. We're done."

"Already?!" Madeleine stared at him in surprise.

"Yeah. Anyway. Papa asked me to accompany you to the city. He was still busy talking to Judge-san," he said before turning to Ichiji. "And I think your father was asking for you."

Ichiji nodded although he looked displeased. He smiled to Madeleine. "I'll see you some other time, Madeleine-san."

"Okay," little miss oblivious, Madeleine, nodded with a smile.

As the eldest of the Vinsmoke boys turn his back and walk away, Macaroon gave him a dirty finger (he was already far from the Charlotte twins though), making Madeleine slap his hand.

"What the hell are you doing?!" she shout-whispered.

"You're so defenseless, sis. Didn't you see he was looking down to your chest?" Macaroon said.

"What?! Don't be absurd. Why are you and papa always assumes that all the men who talk to me are perverts?!"

Macaroon shrugged. "Because that's what they are. You're just like mama, oblivious and gullible."

"I'm not!"

"You are."

"I said I'm not!"

"Yes, you are."

The siblings argued even as they left the palace and head towards the town, below the castle.

* * *

At the Germa's sparring room...

The blue haired Vinsmoke cursed. "Damn you, shitty Charlotte." he groaned out as he lied to the ground, bloody from Macaroon's beating.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Katakuri vs Macaroon

"Mama!" Macaroon run to his mother and hugged her.

They just returned from their visit at Vinsmoke and as usual, the first thing Macaroon did, was to run to his mother, hugging her.

His mother chuckled, hugging her son back. He was a big child but he used to be smaller than his mother. But now, he towered his mother making the scene a funny sight. A man around ten feet, being a big baby.

Macaroon has always been clingy to his mother. Compared to Madeleine who matured mentally too fast, Macaroon still think of himself as his mother's little boy.

Behind them, watching the sight was Madeleine and Katakuri.

"....."

Madeleine stepped aside as she felt their papa's irritation seeping from him. She don't want to involve herself with her twin and papa's silent competition over their mama's attention.

"I want ice cream. I'll go see Mosca-chan~" she stated as she left the room.Alone, Katakuri glared at his son. Ooh... He's so going to get it.

* * *

"Why are you here? You just arrived today, aren't you?" Moscato asked as he sat on the chair, in front of his cousin, Madeleine.

Madeleine, who was eating ice cream looked up to him. "Brother and papa we're on it again."

"On it?" Moscato cocked his head.

"Fighting for mama's attention." she cleared up.

Moscato chuckled. "I know how clingy Macaroon was, but I never thought nii-san is also the same."

"Well, papa tries his best to maintain his perfect reputation in front of others. But believe me, when it was just us, he was different." Madeleine rolled her eyes. "What is annoying is Macaroon though. He's already old. Yet he still tries to make mama baby him."

That makes Moscato laugh. He did see Macaroon clinging to his mother before. It was quite a funny sight considering how tall Macaroon was. He was also lean and muscly and was even taller than Moscato.

When they we're kids, Macaroon was already much taller than him and Madeleine and despite of that, he was the one who was always asking his mother to carry him.

A mischievous thought then entered Moscato's mind. "Hey Madeleine."

"Hmm?"

Moscato grinned. "Wanna bet who will win between nii-san and Macaroon for nee-san's attention?"

* * *

First round...

"Ugh! Come on. Just how old are you?" Madeleine grumbled as she and Moscato spied on Macaroon and their mother.

When they we're children, Macaroon loved to splay himself on their mother's lap as he sleeps. But now, he was too big for that so it was just his head on her lap now.

"Macaroon. If you want to sleep, go to your room." their mother said as she stroked Macaroon's hair.

"Mama's lap is a lot more comfortable." he replied, eyes closed.

[y/n] smiled as she look down to her son fondly. "You're like your papa."

Just then, Katakuri entered. As his eyes landed on Macaroon and [y/n], he let a scowl.

"You want to sleep? Go to your room." Katakuri snapped.

"I don't want to, papa. Mama's lap is a lot more better than pillow." Macaroon replied, not bothering to open his eyes.

"That's my position!" his father growled.

Opening one of his eyes, he looked at his father. "First come, first serve, papa."

"Why you-"

Madeleine glared at Moscato who was looking at her smugly.

"You haven't win yet. Wipe that smugly smile in your face."

Katakuri - 0

Macaroon - 1

* * *

Second round...

"This is quite uncomfortable." Madeleine whispered as she and Moscato hid themselves from Katakuri's sight.

They we're still spying up until now. Madeleine we're sure she would win from their bet.

Just then, the door opened.

"[y/n], come here." Katakuri motioned over his wife when [y/n] entered the parlor where Katakuri was waiting for her.

"Hmm? But I still need make Macaroon's donut." she said but Katakuri keep motioning her to him.

"Forget that. Come here."

[y/n] walked towards him. When she was on his reach, Katakuri pulled her to his lap and wrapped his arms around her.

He pressed small kisses on her neck, making her giggle. "Katakuri-sama... It tickles."

"I told you I'll be loving you until I'm satisfied once I returned, right?"

"You do know that its still early, right? And also, I need to go to the kitchen and make donut for Macaroon."

"He could just ask the chef to make them for him." Katakuri grumbled.

[y/n] chuckled. "What's wrong? Did Macaroon do something to irritate you? You seems irritated to him."

"Yeah. He's trying to steal you from me." he said.

[y/n]'s eyes widened at that in surprise before bursting to laughter. "Katakuri-sama... Are you seriously jealous of your own son?"

Katakuri looked away. That was a 'yes'.

[y/n] laughed. When she first met the guy, she never thought he could be as adorable as he was now.

In front of the others, he was the perfect Katakuri who was always calm and composed. In front of her and their children however, he let his defense down, showing them that he was still an imperfect human.

"He's your son."

Katakuri snorted. "Yes. An annoying son."

Just then, the door opened. The topic of their conversation peeked in.

"Mama? My donut." he whined.

Katakuri glared at him. "Ask the chef!"

"But I prefer the donuts mama made." Macaroon pouted.

"No. Ask the chef." Katakuri stubbornly said.

[y/n] sighed. "Macaroon, I'll make you donuts tomorrow. For now, go and ask the chef to make some for you."

"B-but-"

"Go now." [y/n] said.

Macaroon huffed and left while Katakuri smirked in victory.

Katakuri - 1

Macaroon - 1

* * *

Third round...

Katakuri and Macaroon we're walking together. Yet, both of them we're scowling. The two we're having a heated argument.

Following secretly behind them was Moscato and Madeleine.

"Mama loves me more than anyone else, papa." Macaroon said.

Katakuri sent him a glare. "Don't be stupid, brat. I'm her husband. He married me so obviously, she loves me more than anyone else." Katakuri countered.

Macaroon let a snort. "Surely, it's an arranged marriage, papa."

Madeleine sighed. "He is so scared of papa, yet when it comes to mama, he'll fight papa to death."

Moscato nodded in agreement. "That's true."

"Anyway..." Katakuri said as he and Macaroon stopped and turn. "How long are you going spy on us?"

"Gah!"

"Wah!"

The two fell from where they we're hiding and land in front of Katakuri and Macaroon.

"You two have been sneaking around since this morning. What are you up to?" Macaroon questioned.

"Eh?! You noticed?!" Madeleine stared at her twin in shock.

Macaroon rolled his eyes. "Of course I noticed. Do you really think you could sneak around someone like me who has mastered using kenbunshoku haki?"

Madeleine puffed her cheek. "Curse kenbunshoku."

"So? What are you two up to?" Katakuri questioned this time.

"Err... Nothing nii-san." Moscato replied nervously.

"A bet huh?" Katakuri suddenly said, making the two gasp.

"How did you know?!" they chorused.

Katakuri glared at them. He opened his mouth to scold them when a voice sounded.

"These donuts tastes good."

The four looked at each other.

"Is that Anglais?" Moscato mused.

Anglais was Katakuri and Moscato's brother. He was just a child although he talked like a goon.

"I'm glad you like it, Anglais-chan." [y/n]'s voice sounded.

"It seems that Anglais-chan is visiting." Madeleine said this time.

"Alright! You're going to become my wife once I grow up, woman!"

"Hehe. You're so cute, Anglais-chan. You're so adorable, people couldn't help but to love you!"

"You love me then?"

"Haha! Yes. I love you."

That made Katakuri grit his teeth while Macaroon's face darkened.

Madeleine and Moscato stepped back, seeing the father and son's reaction.

"Looks like we have a winner." Madeleine muttered.

Katakuri - 1

Macaroon - 1

Anglais - 100

Winner: Anglais

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Madeleine's Doubt

"Hey, have you heard? One of Mama's daughter is dead."

Madeleine stopped on her tracks as she heard one of the citizens of Sweet City.

"Daughter? One I've never seen before?" the guy the first one was talking with questioned.

"She lives with her husband far away from here." the first one replied.

"So? How did she get killed?" the second one asked.

"Mama ordered her death. It seems that her husband betrayed mama by sabotaging her deal with a certain kingdom and her daughter kinda helped her husband so along with everyone from their country, she was killed."

Madeleine's eyes widened at that. She have never seen that aunt of her since she was already married and living with her husband when Madeleine was born but even so, she still couldn't help but to be saddened by that. Shock and saddened. She knew her grandmama was heartless but killing her own daughter?

"Hey! Madeleine!"

Madeleine turned and saw Moscato in a distance, waving to her.

"Mosca-chan."

Moscato raised his eyebrow as he stopped in front of her. "What's wrong? You look troubled."

Madeleine bit her lip as she look away. Moscato knew him well. Growing up with him, he was just as good as Macaroon when it comes to reading her. Should she talk to him about of what she heard? She knew Moscato was loyal to his mother. What does he think about what happened to his sister? Does he even know what happened to her?!

"Hey. Are you not feeling well?" Moscato asked, looking at her worriedly. He then reached down and touched her forehead. "You don't have a fever though. Is it a headache or anything?"

Madeleine shook her head and forced a smile. "It's nothing. I'm just hungry, I guess." she lied.

"Oh! Good! Mama was actually inviting us to eat with her. Macaroon will be there too. We should go."  Moscato smiled.

Madeleine's smile dropped a bit but nodded albeit hesitantly.

"O-okay.

* * *

"Madeleine! It's been a while since I last saw you. How are you doing?" Big Mom greeted as Madeleine and Moscato entered the room. "You rarely visits. The last time I saw you was three months ago."

Madeleine forced a smile. "I'm doing well, grandmama. I'm just busy with some stuff. I'm always around Sweet City though I haven't got a chance to come here in the palace."

"I see. I see. You and Moscato, come and sit." she motioned to the chairs.

"Hey sis." Macaroon who was already there greeted. He was already eating.

"How long have you been eating?" Madeleine questioned as she gave her brother a pointed look.

"Thirty minutes. I got hungry waiting for you and uncle." he said, mouth half-full.

Madeleine sent him a disgusted look but said nothing.

"Well, go ahead and eat you two." the matriarch said, obviously in a good mood. 

Prometheus and Zeus hovered around Madeleine. "You're getting prettier every time we see you, Madeleine-sama." Zeus complimented.

"Very pretty." Prometheus seconded.

Madeleine only smiled in response at that.

Big mom let a laugh. "Indeed. My original plan is actually for Madeleine to marry the Judge's son instead of Pudding."

Madeleine and Moscato looked up to her in surprise while Macaroon only glanced up as he continued to eat the living cream puffs on the table.

"We didn't know that." Moscato muttered. "How did the plan change, mama?"

"Oh. Well, Katakuri said that Pudding was a lot more perfect for the mission considering that she could act well so I decided to choose Pudding."

Macaroon let a snort. "Papa just don't want to see sis in the altar even if it's just a fake wedding."

"Well, I thought that was the reason but he was right. Pudding might be the better one for this mission." Big Mom chuckled.

For once, Madeleine was quite thankful of her father's over protectiveness. She don't want to involve herself with her grandmother's assassination plot to the Vinsmoke's.

Pudding we're not really marrying Vinsmoke Judge's son. The Big Mom pirates real plan was to kill the Vinsmoke's on Pudding's wedding day and steal the forbidden technology that the Vinsmoke's possessed.

"Anyway, mama. Is of true that nee-san is dead?" Moscato suddenly asked.

Madeleine looked up to her uncle. It seems that Moscato was aware of the rumors.

Big Mom let a displeased expression. "Yeah. That traitor is dead."

"But mama. Are you really sure she betrayed us? I just can't believe she could do that. We're family." Moscato said, looking troubled.

"Don't be naive, boy. In this world, even a family member could betray you. You've seen what that stupid Lola did!"

Madeleine look down as she remembered one of her aunt. Lola. Madeleine adores her a lot. She was very kind and totally different to her other siblings.

Madeleine love her other aunts and uncles too but sometimes, she couldn't help but to question what they we're doing.

From what Madeleine observed, the only people in the family who has a morality left in them we're Chiffon and Lola.

Madeleine don't think her aunt Lola betrayed her family. She only wanted to decide who she would marry, not let her mother choose a husband for her. Freedom to choose someone to love. That was not a betrayal. But well, according to her grandmama, that was a betrayal.

"I hope she's dead." Big Mom coldly stated.

Madeleine closed her eyes. Was there no more kindness left in her grandmother?

* * *

After having a snack with her grandmother, uncle and brother, Madeleine, along with Macaroon sailed back to Wheat Island.

The two of them we're already on their way home, walking through the wheat fields.

Madeleine was quiet. She was deep in thought and it was pretty obvious to her twin that something was bothering her.

"Are you bothered with what grandmama did to our aunt?" Macaroon said, breaking the silence and interrupting her thoughts.

Madeleine looked up to him in surprise. Just how did Macaroon figure that out. Was it his haki?

Macaroon grinned. "We're twins. Even without haki, I could easily predict where your thoughts were heading."

Madeleine stared at him for a bit before looking down. "Yes. That and I'm worried about aunt Lola. If grandmama finds her, I'm sure she'll kill her without mercy."

Macaroon looked up. "If she finds her. The only thing we could do is to hope aunt Lola will stay away as far as possible from here. Honestly, I don't want her to get killed either."

Madeleine looked up to her brother in surprise. That was quite unexpected from someone as brutal as their uncles and aunts. This was the first time she heard Macaroon said something nice like that.

Macaroon looked down at her with a grin. "Don't worry, sis. Look." Macaroon showed her a piece of paper.

"Is that a vivre card?"

"Yup." Macaroon looked around before leaning closer to his sister. "Aunt Lola's vivre card." he whispered.

Madeleine stared at him in shock. Just when did Macaroon took a hold of something like that?

"Aunt Lola gave this to me before she escape." Macaroon said as if reading her mind. "Since it's still whole then we could only assume that aunt Lola is doing fine."

"W-why didn't you give that to grandmama? If she has that, it'll be easy for her to track aunt Lola."

Macaroon sighed. "Weren't you listening? Didn't I told you, I don't want aunt Lola to get killed? I'm not stupid, I know grandmama will kill auntie if she finds her." he sighed as he looked at her. "Do you really think so low of me, you thought I would sell out a family member?"

Madeleine bit her lip in shame. Yes. She always thought that Macaroon would do something like that. She always thought that Macaroon was very loyal to their grandmother, he'll do anything as long as he was ordered to even to kill a family member. But she was wrong.

Tears fell from Madeleine's eyes as she let a sob making Macaroon step back.

"H-hey! Why are you crying, sis? I didn't do anything to make you cry, alright? Come on! Stop crying! Papa will get angry at me again!"

Madeleine wrapped her arms around her brother's waist (since he's so tall, she couldn't reach higher), hugging him. 

"H-hey..." Macaroon awkwardly look down at her, unsure of what was going on. His sister was never the hugging type so it surprised him.

"I'm... I'm just thankful." Madeleine sobbed. "Thank you for protecting aunt Lola."

Sighing, Macaroon patted her head. "Stop crying already. I love grandmama but I would still choose to save a family member from her if I could. If possible to keep everyone alive and save them, then I'll do it even if it means going against what grandmama ordered. So stop crying." he grinned. "I'll get in trouble if papa sees you crying."

Madeleine sniffed, pulled away and nodded. "Okay."

"Ill do my best to protect our family but you nee to promise me one thing though." Macaroon suddenly said, his face, turning serious.

Madeleine looked up to him. "What?"

"Don't ever betray grandmama." he said. "No matter what happen, even if she ends up killing anyone close to you, whether it's a friend or even a family member, don't ever betray her. Okay?"

Madeleine wasn't sure why he was making her promise that. She doubt she'll ever betray her grandmother. Even if she doubts her ways, she would never betray her, she thought.

"Promise me." Macaroon repeated.

Madeleine nodded. "I promise."

Macaroon smiled and nodded. "Good."

Unknown to them, an incoming 'storm' that will end up shaking Madeleine's conviction were just a few months away and that will test the bond of the twins.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Few More Weeks Before the Wedding

"Really?! Pudding's groom-to-be is already at Totto Land?!" [y/n] looked at Katakuri in surprise. She thought the man was coming with his family but it seems that he came to Totto Land with Bege, Chiffon's husband.

Katakuri nodded as he bit onto the giant donut he was holding. As he munched on it, he looked up to his wife who was stroking his hair while he laid his head on her lap.

"In just a few weeks, they'll get married." he grinned. "This kinda reminds me of when we got engaged."

[y/n] sweatdropped. _"Engage, huh?"_ she thought. All she remembered was being shoved into a dress at her exact wedding day then met her groom for the first time at the altar.

Katakuri chuckled. "You have a very unpleasant experience with engagements, huh?" he reached up to her cheek, gently caressing it. "Sorry. I caused you a lot of suffering."

[y/n] smiled and shook her head. "It's nothing to apologize for. Sure I was so scared when I first arrived here. But... As I get to know you more and more, I realized how lucky I am that you're my husband."

"Are you sure you're not just saying that to make me less guilty?" he grinned.

[y/n] moved away, taking away her lap from his head then crawled on top of him.

"I'm not. I really do think I am lucky for marrying you." she whispered and leaned in, kissing her husband.

Katakuri held her waist as he closed his eyes, kissing her back.

She felt too small on top of him. His hand we're wrapped around her waist and he could fully circle her waist with two hands.

When he met her for the first time as an adult, he thought how delicate she was. She was so small it would be easy for him to kill her.

Back then, he was not sure how to deal with her. He dont know how to show love and affection so even though he loves her, he ended up being to harsh and rough on her.

Yet, as the months and then years goes by, he became more open to her about what he felt and shown her the weaknesses that he refused to show even to his brothers and sisters.

For Katakuri, she was the one who reminds him that he was still a human, not a monster that everyone thinks he is.

[y/n] pulled away a bit, forehead pressed on his forehead. She let a small smile. "We need to stop. You're not yet finish with your donuts."

Katakuri smirked. "Its been a while since I last have my fill of you."

[y/n] chuckled and moved back until she was on his lap. She then worked on his belt and took it off.

Katakuri watched her as she moved from unbuckling his belt to unzipping his pants. Just when she managed to unzip it, the door opened.

"Papa! Grandmama wanted to talk to you!" It was Macaroon and following behind him, was Madeleine.

Seeing the state of their parents, Madeleine's face reddened. "Mama! Papa! What the hell! If you're planning on doing something like that, lock the door!" Madeleine screamed, covering her face.

[y/n]'s face reddened in embarrassment while Katakuri zipped his pants up, glaring at his children.

"How about you learn how to knock?" he snapped, irritated that they we're interrupted.

Macaroon who was unfazed of what he saw was just smiling. "Sorry, papa." Nope. He don't look sorry at all. That made his father growl at him.

[y/n] got off from her husband's lap as Katakuri put his belt back on. "What does mama need?" he asked.

Macaroon shrugged. "Dunno. But I guess it has something to do with Cree- I mean, aunt Pudding's upcoming wedding."

Katakuri nodded. "Alright." he turned to his wife and leaned to her ear. "We'll continue this tonight." he whispered seductively, making [y/n]'s face turn red.

"Papa, stop being a pervert and leave mama alone!" Madeleine scolded him.

"Yeah, yeah." he ruffled her hair as he passed her by.

"Later, mama." Madeleine waved to her mother and followed her father.

Macaroon followed them but not before taking all the remaining donuts his father left.

[y/n] let a sigh as her family left. "That was embarrassing..."

* * *

[y/n] had decided to clean up their room after Katakuri and their children left.

A long time ago, she used to be included with Big Mom's summons but thanks to Katakuri who always assured his mother that he could do the job without the help of [y/n]'s voice to strengthen their army or something, she were no longer called out.

That suits her fine. She don't ever want to put any soldier in danger because of her voice. And she was sure Katakuri also didn't want that.

It took her three hours to clean the whole room. When [y/n] was done, she moved to the closet and that was where she found her old wedding dress.

"I never cared much about this before since I was just forced to wear it but it's actually beautiful." she whispered, looking at the white dress fondly.

She gently stroked the fabric. She actually hope to see Madeleine wear that very same dress on her wedding but since Katakuri didn't want to marry off their daughter, that will never happen.

She then decided to wear it to see if it still fits her. She was pretty sure she gained more weight the past twenty years but she don't think it was too much, she won't be able to fit on the dress anymore.

As she tried the dress on, she realized that it still fits her. The top part was kinda tight though since her chest have gotten a little bigger after she gave birth to their twins but it still fits.

She stood in front of the mirror and giggled at her form. Her reflection brings a lot of memories. They weren't all pleasant but she treasure them.

She remembered sitting in front of the mirror with a defeated look when Lola and Chiffon entered the room where she was in. She remembered being consoled by the two as well when she started crying.

"Chiffon... Lola..." she missed the two. Lola left a long time ago to run away from an arranged marriage and find someone who will marry her without her mother deciding for her while Chiffon had left a year ago after she married Capone Bege.

Honestly, [y/n] thought it was for the best. Ever since Lola left, Big Mom was taking all her anger to Chiffon just because she looked exactly like Lola. She felt sorry for Chiffon. At least now, she has a man who seems to love her and a son whom she could give all her love to.

_"I hope the two of them we're doing well..."_

Just then, the door opened. [y/n] turned and found her husband standing there, wide-eyed.

"Katakuri-sama?"

Before she knew it, Katakuri was on her, arms wrapped around her, lifting her up and kissing her lips roughly.

[y/n] hold on his shoulder, supporting herself as her husband ravaged her.

"Katakuri-sama..." she gasped for breath when he pulled away.

"Are you trying to seduce me, wearing that?" he whispered, nipping her ear.

"I'm not..." she moaned out. "I just want to see if it still fits me."

Katakuri smirked, pulling away to look at her. "Your breasts are spilling out."

[y/n]'s face reddened. "You don't have to point it out like that." she knew it gotten bigger and she felt embarrass at that. Some might like having big chest. But not her. Big chest only attracts perverts. She knew because whenever she visits Melodia, some nobles eyes tended to stray down to her chest when she was talking to them.

Katakuri chuckled. "Why are you so embarrass? These breast had feed our children when they we're born." he leaned closely. "And they feed me as well."

"Katakuri-sama! Stop saying lewd things like that!"

Katakuri laughed and moved to their bed. He dropped her on it and hovered on top of her as he took his scarf off.

"Now... Time for our honeymoon."

* * *

The room where Sanji was staying, opened. And then, a woman with red hair and [e/c] eyes entered.

Eyes turning heart, he let a gasp but managed to restrain himself.

"Is... Is there anything you need, miss?" he asked, shaking.

The pretty girl only stared at him blankly. That made Sanji's 'women loving disease' cease as his worry over the lady surfaced.

What was wrong with her? She was staring at him blankly but he could feel that something was troubling her.

"Uhmm... Miss-"

"Don't ever trust anyone from Charlotte family." the woman said.

"W-what-"

"Anyone. That includes grandmama, aunt Pudding and even me."

Sanji stared at her in confusion. "I don't unders-"

Before he could complete his words, she left the room.

Sanji let a small breath as he sat in the chair. "I don't understand..."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	7. Moscato

"What do you mean you killed him? Papa!" Madeleine yelled as she glared at her father.

"I told you didn't I? You're not allowed to have any boyfriends." he replied.

The man was not really her boyfriend. She do think he was quite cute but he wasn't her boyfriend yet.

Madeleine met that guy three days ago and she quite like him. But then, for who knows how many times, her father had killed that man. She already lost count of how many man her father killed just because they we're interested to her.

"Mama! Papa did it again!" she turned to her mother who just entered the room with a tray of donuts. It wasn't like complaining to her mother could do anything but she was Madeleine's only ally when it comes to her father's 'killing habits' over her prospective boyfriends.

"You didn't need to go that far, Katakuri-sama." her mother sighed as she put the tray down on the table, in front of them.

Macaroon hastily took one of the donuts. "Mama is right, papa. Breaking some of his bones is enough. And maybe take a limb or two." Macaroon said with a grin and bit on the donut.

Annoyed at her brother, Madeleine used her devil fruit and flicked a butter towards her brother. Macaroon however only dodged and let the butter land on his donut. 

"Thanks, sis." Macaroon said, grinning and bit into the buttered donut.

Madeleine gave him a disgusted look. "You can really eat everything with anything."

"Buttered donut is delicious." he said, mouth half full.

Madeleine glared at him. Someday, she'll surely land a hit on him. She then turned her eyes to her father who was still calm as ever.

Just why does he keep killing the men who comes to her life?!

"I'll never get married in this case! And I just met him three days ago!!!" Madeleine scream in aggravation.

"Who said I'm going to let you get married?" Katakuri said.

"Ughh!!! Papa! I can't stand you!!!" she said and made her way to the door. She has enough of her father's meddling. He was just as bad as her grandmama. She needed to be away from him for a while to cool herself down.

"Madeleine, where are you going?" her mother asked.

"To Melodia. I'll stay with grandpa for a while." she said.

"Have you forgotten Pudding's wedding?" her father questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Its not a wedding! Its a murder!" she spat and left the room.

She stomped away from the room with a scowl on her face.

"Stupid papa."

* * *

"Eh? Madeleine? Where are you going?" Moscato who caught a sight of her at the dock asked curiously.

"Oh, Mosca-chan. I'm going to Melodia." she said with a frown.

"Let me guess, you fought with nii-san again." Moscato deduced.

Madeleine sighed. "Why does he keep meddling with my life? I'm no longer a child." she said, complaining about her father.

"Did he kill another 'friend' again?" Moscato asked.

[y/n] nodded in response. Moscato sighed, patting her head.

"He's just worry about you. Although I have to say, he was being too overprotective." Moscato said.

"I just want to feel what it was like to be loved by someone." Madeleine muttered sadly.

Moscato stared at her. She does look upset. Whoever his brother killed this time must be someone special since this was the first time he saw Madeleine looking like that.

"Before you leave, how about we get some ice cream first?" he offered, giving her a smile.

Ice cream always calm Madeleine and Moscato knew that.

Madeleine hesitated at first since she wanted to hurry and get as far away from her papa as possible but her love for ice cream won.

"Okay."

* * *

"So? Are you feeling better now?" Moscato grinned as he look at Madeleine who was sitting in front of him, eating some ice cream.

Moscato brought her on the ice cream parlor they frequent in.

Madeleine looked up to him and nodded. "Yes. You really know me well, Mosca-chan." she smiled.

Moscato chuckled. "Well what do you expect? We grew up together and instead of being an uncle and niece, we're much more like a brother and sister."

Madeleine laughed and nodded. "Yeah." she looked down to her ice cream. "Sometimes I think you understand me better than Macaroon."

"Macaroon understands you but since he's Macaroon... Well... You know him." Moscato shrugged.

"Good afternoon, Moscato-sama and Madeleine-sama." some passing kids greeted them.

"Good morning."

"Yeah, morning."

"Thank you for your help, the other day, Moscato-sama." one of the kids said.

"Ah... It's nothing. Just make sure you don't climb trees if you can't get down. You're lucky I was passing by and that tree homies you climbed on called me."

Madeleine watched Moscato talk to the children. Moscato do get along well with the citizens of Sweet City especially the children. He do cares about the people and in return, the people adores him. Whenever there was a trouble at Sweet City, he was the first one who run to help everyone. So he was kind of busy and rarely hangs around with her unlike when they we're younger.

When they we're kids, it was him who was mostly with her since Macaroon was busy goofing around. You can't make Macaroon stay in one place so he was always somewhere doing who knows what. Moscato on the other hand was very timid as a child. He was shy and a big cry baby. Sometimes, his younger siblings could even make him cry. Mont-d'or were mostly the one who does that. They do get along better now but they're always fighting when they we're younger.

Despite being a cry baby though, he was the one who protects her from Macaroon's bullying back then. As a child, Macaroon loves to make her cry. And when he does, Moscato would fight Macaroon only to end up losing. Once he lost, he would also cry and so in the end, Madeleine would be the one who has to kick her brother's butt and try to make Moscato stop crying. Her uncle Perospero only laugh at that, telling her she should have done that from the start (kicking Macaroon's butt that is) instead of crying and making Moscato fight Macaroon.

"See you later, Moscato-sama and Madeleine-sama." the children waved at them as they run away.

"So, you're still going to Melodia?" Moscato asked as they watched the children leave.

Madeleine nodded. "Just for a week."

"Huh? You're not going to attend Pudding's wedding?" Moscato asked, turning to her.

Madeleine rolled eyes. "Its not a wedding and both of us knows that."

Moscato chuckled. "True."

"Ah... I'm done." [y/n] smiled as she finishes her ice cream. "Thanks for the ice cream, Mosca-chan. I feel a lot more better now."

"Yet, you're still leaving."

"I said I feel better but I didn't say I forgive papa." she said, given him a blank look.

Moscato sighed. "Fine. Come. I'll walk you to the port."

* * *

"Bring three more ships with you." Moscato told her once they reached the port.

"One ship is enough, Mosca-chan." she said, rolling her eyes.

Moscato frowned. "One ship is not enough. Have you forgotten those rookies who keep attacking our ships? Cracker nii-san defeated Urouge but he escaped, I'm sure he'll come back for revenge."

"I can deal with him."

"Don't be so sure. That man had managed tto defeat Snack, a Sweet Commander. He's not just some weakling you could easily dispose."

Madeleine sighed. "Alright. Alright. I'll bring three more ships. Happy?"

Moscato smiled. "Yeah. Be careful on your way to Melodia." he said and to Madeleine's surprise, he pulled her on a hug.

Madeleine chuckled. "What's that? You're being affectionate this time, Mosca-chan."

"I can't hug you?"

Madeleine laughed. "You can." she said hugging him back. Madeleine wasn't sure why he was being like that since he wasn't normally like that.

"Bye, Madeleine." Moscato said as he pulled away.

Madeleine smiled. "Bye, uncle."

Madeleine gets on her ship and ordered the men to sail.

As the ship gets farther and farther away from the Whole Cake Island, Madeleine wondered what was going on with Moscato. He wasn't the hugging type so it was strange.

Three days later, however, she regret not hugging him far more longer when she left Totto Land.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	8. I Loathe this Family with Every Fibers of my Being

The mood inside the Wheat Mansion was dark. Sitting together at the parlor, was [y/n] and Macaroon.

They heard about Moscato's death yesterday and they we're pretty sure Madeleine already knew about it.

"I'm worried about Madeleine." [y/n] said.

Macaroon nodded. Madeleine we're currently at Melodia. Although it was possible that she was already sailing back to Totto Land.

Just then, the door of the parlor opened as a panicked Pudding came rushing in.

"Pudding-chan?"

"Nee-san! Trouble! Madeleine was rampaging at Sweet City!"

"What?!"

* * *

"No! No! Mont-d'or! Let me go! I want to see Mosca-chan!!!" Madeleine screamed as she struggled against her uncle who was trying to keep her still.

She were at Melodia when she received a call from Tamago, regarding Moscato's death.

It wasn't fully developed yet but using her devil fruit, she made a butter wave that sent her ship back to Totto Land in just three hours.

The technique has left her drained and tired but she still managed to get to the Sweet City only for her aunt and uncles to get on her way.

"He's gone! The incarnations we're still working on him, you can't interrupt them!" Mont-d'or yelled, holding her.

"Madeleine, I know how you feel! But nii-san is gone! You need to accept that!" one of her aunts, Galette said.

"I said, let me go!!!" Madeleine screamed.

"That's enough, Madeleine!" Opera shouted.

Around them, the citizens of Sweet City watched with a worried look. Everyone knew how close Madeleine to Moscato so they weren't surprised to see her like that.

"What's going on here?!" a voice shouted, the bystanders parted as Oven and Daifuku walked in.

"Nii-san! Do something about Madeleine!" Galette yelled out.

"Madeleine! What do you think you're doing?!" Daifuku yelled, glaring at his niece.

Madeleine shot her teary glare to her uncle. "Let me see Mosca-chan!" she growled.

The three younger sibling gasped as they saw how Madeleine acts. They never seen Madeleine treat any of her father's siblings like that. Madeleine has always been gentle and respectful to everyone on Charlotte family whether they we're older or younger than her.

"He'll be buried after the incarnations works on him! You wouldn't be able to see him!" Oven told her.

Madeleine gritted her teeth. She was reminded of the reason why Moscato died after hearing what those cursed monsters we're called. Right... The incarnations. Moscato died because he was killed by the matriarch of the family. His mother, her grandmother. Her grandmother killed her uncle while his siblings probably don't even care. She just realized just how much she loathe their family. 

Madeleine stopped struggling, making Mont-d'or look at her in confusion.

With shadow on her eyes, she felt the boiling hatred inside her reached it's highest point.

Galette looked at her worriedly. "Madeleine? Are you okay?"

"I loathe this family with every fibers of my being." she stated making everyone stared at her in horror.

"Madeleine!" Oven yelled out.

"I've always thought about this." she muttered. "A terrible person, selfish and someone who don't deserve to live in this world."

As her family heard what she said, they all paled, knowing where she was heading with those words.

"Madeleine! Enough!" Opera shouted.

Each and every Charlotte who was present knew that they will be forced to 'deal' with Madeleine if she ever said the 'dreaded word'.

Madeleine let a crazed grin although her eyes we're dead and emotionless. "I heard that Straw Hat Luffy entered Totto Land."

"Madeleine!" Mont-d'Or shouted as she keep going on.

Daifuku and Oven's eyes narrowed on the other hand. Heat we're seeping through Oven's skin while Daifuku's hand has balled to a fist.

Opera, Mont-D'or and Galette looked up to their brothers in horror. They knew they won't hesitate to attack Madeleine if she keeps going.

Madeleine chuckled. "You know what I'm thinking? I'm thinking that it might be nice if-"

Oven was the first to move, he raised his hands up to strike but before he could do, someone stepped in front of Madeleine, back facing him (making Oven stop) and with a small pat of that person on Madeleine's shoulder, she fell, unconscious.

Everyone looked at the newcomer in surprise, as he caught Madeleine before she falls.

"Macaroon!" Galette called out in relief. At first she was relieved but that turned into a fear when she saw Macaroon's face.

Macaroon has a serious look on his face which was unlike him. With that look, everyone could see how much he looked like his father. He was Katakuri's perfect replica when he was on Macaroon's age.

"Sorry. But I'm here to pick my sister up." he said as he glanced to his father's brothers, full blood brothers. Not a half sibling but full blood brothers. Two of the set where his father belonged. "Is that okay? Uncle Daifuku and uncle Oven?" he questioned in a deep and dark tone. A tone that made the three younger Charlotte's shiver.

Sometimes, Macaroon's carefree attitude makes them forget that he was also a monster like his father.

He was a man called 'Hellhound' Macaroon. A man of one billion and ten thousand berry. A man who got his first bounty of seven hundred million berry on the age of eight after destroying five Vice Admiral's ships in one go, killing them instantly along with their men.

He was Charlotte 'Hellhound' Macaroon, a true demon, hiding behind a lazy, carefree and playful front.

Daifuku and Oven stared back to Macaroon. No one said anything. They we're all just staring at each other as if having a mental battle that they we're the only one who could see.

After a while, Daifuku nodded. "Go ahead. She's probably tired." he said.

Macaroon simply nodded and picked his sister up. He turned and walked away.

People stepped aside to give him way as his father's siblings watched him go.

As he leaves, he glanced down to his twin. She look exhausted. Tears still mats her cheeks even as she sleep.

"You promised me, sis. You promised not to betray grandmama no matter what. Remember that."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	9. In Order to Protect Her

Macaroon stood in front of the window of his grandmother's palace, looking down to the Sweet City.

The people below we're living as carefree as ever as if Big Mom's rampage didn't happen, as if Moscato's death didn't happen.

Everyone was busy. His uncles, aunts and his father too.

With the Straw Hat still out there and with the upcoming wedding of Pudding, everyone has no spare time. No one among them even visited to check how his sister we're doing.

The only one who was kind enough to see Madeleine was their aunt Chiffon who arrived yesterday along with her husband Bege and son, Pez.

The door of the room behind him opened. Macaroon turned as Opera walked out, carrying out a sword with a ice cream handle. It was Moscato's sword.

"Here it is, Macaroon." his uncle handed him the sword.

"Thanks, uncle." he thanked the older man as he accepted the sword.

"What are you planning to do with that?" Opera asked.

Macaroon came to him a few hours ago, asking him if he could have Moscato's ice cream sword. It took him a while to find where they put the sword but he finally managed to find it at the storage room.

"I'll use this to save Madeleine." Macaroon vaguely replied.

"Huh? What-"

Macaroon turned and walked away before Opera could ask more.

With a determined look, Macaroon made his way towards his grandmother's room.

His hand tightened on the sword handle as he walked through the long hall of the palace.

* * *

Katakuri stroked Madeleine's head as she sleeps. He was called out by his wife yesterday, telling him what happened at Sweet City. He was in the middle of something and so, it took him a while before he managed to go back home.

"She's been crying even in her sleep." [y/n] said as she stood beside the bed.

Katakuri let a tired sigh. "Where's Macaroon?" he asked.

"I don't know. He left this morning after Chiffon visits. He haven't returned yet since then." [y/n] said as she look down. "I'm also worry about Macaroon. He's acting strange."

"Strange?"

[y/n] looked up and nodded. "I don't know why but I have a bad feeling."

Katakuri reached to her and pulled her up (carrying her) to his chest on a hug. "I'll go and find him once I'm done with what I needed to do so don't worry, okay?"

[y/n] wrapped her arms around Katakuri as she buried her face to his scarf. There was a lot of things happening on their family and [y/n] didn't like them.

She just wish everything would just return to normal.

* * *

"Grandmama? Can I talk to you?" Macaroon asked as he entered his grandmother's room.

"Oh, Macaroon. Good timing. I was just about to ask someone to bring you here." 

Macaroon looked up to her with a questioning look. "You need something from me?"

"Yes. I want you to take over Moscato's vacated position. I want you to take over the position of Minister of Gelato."

Macaroon's eyes widened at that unexpected decision. Honestly, Macaroon has no interest in any of the position the Totto Land has. He prefer having no obligation and to just do whatever he wanted.

And also, isn't it too early for that? Moscato just died a few days ago!

"Grandmama, that... It wasn't long yet ever since uncle Moscato died, can't we wait for a few more months before we decide to put someone on that position?"

His grandmother laughed. "Its important to have someone take over the position as soon as possible. I was actually thinking of making you a Sweet Commander in place of Snack who was killed by that Urouge but I thought you're still too young for that so instead of being a Sweet Commander, I'll just make you the Minister of Gelato."

Macaroon looked down. No, he don't want that position. But if he refused, he'll just anger his grandmother and she might decide not to grant the request that he was planning to ask.

Tightening his grip on the late Moscato's ice cream sword, he looked up to his grandmother.

"Alright, grandmama. I accept the position."

"Mamamamama! Good!" she laughed happily as the homies around, cheered with her.

"In return, can you listen to my request, grandmama?" he asked.

His grandmother raised an eyebrow. "Talk."

* * *

Madeleine woke up from her slumber. She felt terrible. She just woke up but she felt tired.

As her mind finally cleared up, memories finally returned to her. That's right... Moscato is gone and the one responsible for his death is her grandmama- No. Charlotte Linlin.

She never want to call that monster grandmother ever again. She felt like throwing up just thinking that that woman was her grandmother.

"I want to kill her... That's right... Kill her... Kill Charlotte Linlin..." she muttered under her breath.

The door of her room suddenly opened. Madeleine turned to the intruder and saw her brother.

"What do you want?" she spat.

"Here." Macaroon threw something on her bed, beside her.

Madeleine sat and looked down on it. Her eyes widened seeing what it was.

"Mosca-chan's sword..." with a shaking hand, she pick up the sword.

That was when two eyes looked up to her, making her gasp as she dropped the sword back to the bed.

"Th-that-"

"Don't drop me!" Moscato's ice cream sword (which is now a homie) shouted as it turned to face Madeleine.

"A homie?"

"That's right." Macaroon said as he walked towards her. "A homie."

[y/n] looked up to glare at her brother. "Do you really think a homie could make me happy? Even if this is Mosca-chan's sword, it won't make me happy." she closed her eyes as tears fell. "It's not Mosca-chan."

Macaroon sighed. "Each and every bit of uncle's soul fragment is in that sword."

Madeleine opened her eyes and looked up to him in shock. "W-what?!"

"I asked grandmama to pour all of uncle's soul fragments on that sword instead of using them outside." he said and sighed. "But thanks to that, I ended up bound to uncle Moscato's vacated position that I don't even want so you better be grateful for my sacrifice!"

The ice cream sword with Moscato's life, straightened up and smiled. "Madeleine, let's go grab some ice cream. It'll make you feel better."

Madeleine stared at the homie wide eyed. He says the same thing as Moscato when he was alive. It knows what would make her feel better as well.

Madeleine's eyes teared up more as she reached over the ice cream sword and hugged it. She sobbed as she cried.

"Aww... Don't cry, Madeleine. I'll make some ice cream- Oh wait. I'm a sword I can't make ice cream. How stupid I am to think of that. How it even entered my mind that I could make ice cream?" Moscato soul infused homie babbled.

Silently, Macaroon watched his twin.  _"I'm sure you're aware that if grandmama die, all the homies will disappear. With that uncle Moscato homie with you, you won't dare to betray or attack grandmama. On that way, you'll be safe. As long as you don't betray her, our uncles won't attack you. Sorry sis, but this is the only way I knew to protect you."_  

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	10. One Stray Charlotte

Katakuri stared at Madeleine's empty room. He was taking a break from his duty. He decided to go home to check on how his little girl was doing but as he opened her room, he found it empty.

"Katakuri-sama?" a voice called from behind.

Katakuri turned and found his wife, looking at him curiously.

"I didn't know you're back. I thought you won't be coming home for days." she said, obviously surprised yet happy to see him.

Katakuri nodded. "I'm just here to see how Madeleine is doing. But..." he turned to look at the empty room. "She's not here."

"Oh. I saw her left a few hours ago. I think she felt a lot more better now, thanks to Macaroon." [y/n] said with a small smile.

"Macaroon?" Katakuri turned to her questioningly.

[y/n] nodded with a small smile." he brought Moscato-chan's ice cream sword to Madeleine. It has Moscato-chan's soul fragment. I think he asked Linlin-sama for that after he accepted the position of Minister of Gelato."

"I see." Katakuri closed his eyes. "I heard he did accept the position although I didn't heard about the sword." he opened his eyes to look back to [y/n]. "But I thought he was not interested in being a Minister."

[y/n] chuckled as she moved closer to Katakuri, hugging his leg (because that was all she could reach). "He's a good brother. I think he accepted the position so that he could get Moscato-chan's soul fragment. He might have done that to make his sister happy."

Katakuri look down at her as his hand tightened to a fist. His wife might be right in some ways but he knows that the reason why Macaroon did that was not to make Madeleine happy but to keep her safe.

He remembered what his brothers, Daifuku and Oven told him hours ago.

 _"Watch over Madeleine, Katakuri. She'll end up getting herself killed if you don't."_  Oven had told him.

 _"We're being lenient to her since she's our niece. Unlike the children of our stepbrothers and stepsisters, she's different. She's our full blood niece. But we won't hesitate to make a move if we deemed that she was going to betray our family." Daif_ uku warned.

Katakuri's eyes has narrowed at what his brothers we're telling him. His anger, rising, knowing that his brothers we're telling him that they would really attack his daughter if she make a wrong move.

 _"Are you two trying to threaten my daughter's life in front of me?"_ he growled, ready to attack his brothers.

 _"We would never do that, brother. All we wanted to say is you need to make sure Madeleine won't stray away."_ Daifuku said.  _"Believe it or not, we care about Madeleine. But Mama comes first. So make sure she won't do anything that will force us to attack her."_

"Katakuri-sama? What's wrong?" [y/n] asked, looking up to him worriedly. It seems that she noticed that something was bothering him.

Not wanting to worry her anymore, Katakuri patted her head. "It's nothing. I'm just wondering how Cracker is doing." he lied.

She cocked her head in confusion. "Cracker-sama?"

"Yeah. He left to deal with our Straw Hat problem. He is quite strong but he tend to underestimate the enemy. I hope he's not being an idiot this time and is actually taking them seriously."

[y/n] smiled, buying his lies. "Ah... I see. I think it'll be fine. Cracker-sama was a lot more stronger now than before."

Katakuri nodded, mind drifting back to Madeleine. "Yeah. He is."

* * *

"P-Pedro-san... That's..."

"You're... Aren't you that child?! That little girl clinging on Charlotte Katakuri's arm back then?!" Pedro exclaimed as he stared wide-eyed at the woman standing before him. "Aren't you Charlotte Katakuri s daughter?!"

Brook gasped. "Daughter of the Sweet Commander?!"

The red haired woman stood in front of them, motionless. She was just looking at the two of them.

"Pedro-san! We're caught!" Brook panicked.

The mink gritted his teeth as he reached over his sword. "It can't be helped. We have to fight her."

"Charlotte Linlin is asleep." the woman suddenly said, making the two froze.

"What-"

"Since she's asleep, Napoleon is also asleep. That means that even if the homies sees you, Napoleon won't know."

"Oi! Madeleine! Why are you telling them that?!" a sword homie behind her shouted at her.

The woman, Madeleine ignored him as she continued. "But still, it will cause you trouble if the homies sees you. They'll surely report you to the Biscuits Soldier patrolling the area."

"Have you forgotten?! I'm a homie too?! I could report them too!" the ice cream sword shouted.

What he said made Pedro and Brook tense. They reached for their sword, ready to silence the woman and the homie.

"Don't worry, he won't report you." Madeleine assured them.

"How you could be so sure?" Pedro asked as his eyes narrowed.

Madeleine grinned. "If he report you, he'll end up telling them too that I told you some important stuffs. That will make me a traitor." she turned her eyes to her shoulder where the head of the ice cream sword homie was. "If his creator ordered him to 'tell her everything', he have no choice but to spill everything he have seen. The only way to prevent that is to not talk to her and say nothing."

"Grr... Damn you sneaky woman." the ice cream homie growled.

"Why Mosca-chan? Do you want them to kill me? If so, go ahead and report this." Madeleine smirked.

"Tsk!" the ice cream sword she called 'Moscato-chan', closed his eyes and turned so that he wasn't facing Pedro and Brook. "I didn't see anything. I didn't heard anything."

Madeleine giggled at that as Pedro and Brook stared at the two in confusion.

Why was this girl talking to them? Wasn't she a part of Charlotte family?

Madeleine turned her eyes to the Minks and the revived corpse. "Youre here for the poneglyphs, right?"

The two intruders gulped. That was a 'yes'.

"You've been here before, Pedro-san. So you know where it was. It was still on the same place although it was heavily guarded now compared before." she said and pointed to them. "If you want to go around the city without being seen, all you have to do is to sneak inside uncle Cracker's Biscuits Soldier until it was time for them to return back to the castle." she said and turned to left.

"Wait!" Pedro called out.

The woman stopped but didn't turned to face him.

"Why are you helping us?" Pedro questioned, suspicious of the woman's motive.

"Huh? Help you?" she said, still has her back on them. "Nope. I didn't helped you." she turned her head a bit to them and smiled. "I'm just giving direction to two lost tourists." with that she left the alley where they we're hiding.

"Pedro-san." Brook called out. "Can we really trust her? You said she's a daughter of one of the Sweet Commander."

Pedro glanced to the open area where some Biscuits Soldier could be seen. "I don't know but let's take this risk and do what she said.

* * *

As Madeleine walked to the city, she passed a fountain. And in there, Macaroon sat.

She continued walking, not even bothering to glance at her brother.

Macaroon has a deep frown when she passed him by. It was obvious that he was pretty irritated. "What do you think you're doing, Madeleine?" Macaroon scowled.

Madeleine stopped on her tracks although she didn't turn to face her twin brother.

"Huh? What do you mean, brother?" she answered his question with a question.

"Don't play dumb. I know what you did." he growled. "You promised me you won't betray our family."

Madeleine sighed and turned to face her brother. "Betray? I didn't betray anyone. Do you have a proof?" she said raising an eyebrow. "If you do, why don't you show it to them?" she challenged.

Macaroon gritted his teeth but said nothing. Seeing that her brother has nothing more to say, Madeleine turned and walked away.

 _"Betray our family?"_ Madeleine let a snort.  _"I'm not betraying any family. After all, I don't consider myself a Charlotte anymore. Therefore I am betraying nothing..."_ Madeleine thought as she head towards the woods where sounds of explosions could be heard.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	11. Dear Little Madeleine

**"** Are you betraying the Charlotte's, King Baum?" a voice sounded, making Luffy, Nami and the homies turn their heads.

"Wahhh!!! Madeleine-sama!" King Baum along with the other homies shook in fear.

"Madeleine-sama?" Nami looked up to King Baum. "Who is she?"

"S-she's Mama's granddaughter." the shaken tree homie replied.

The woman, Madeleine glared at King Baum making the homie step back.

"Don't call me that." she growled.

Everyone looked at her confused of what she meant by that. Don't call her what? Big Mom's granddaughter?

"King Baum! You traitor! Why are you helping them!" an ice cream cone sword homie yelled out from behind Madeleine.

"W-well... We don't have a choice! She has Mama's vivre card."

"What?!" the homie stared at the other homies in disbelief.

Madeleine narrowed her eyes to Nami. 

"H-hey!" Luffy who was inside King Baum's mouth and couldn't move, rolled over and landed to the ground, in front of Madeleine.

She stared at Luffy who still looked like a rubber ball.

"Aren't you Straw Hat Luffy? What happened to you? You don't look like the one who is at the bounty poster."

"It's that biscuit guy's fault!" he shouted. "Sure the biscuits are delicious but it's just so cruel to feed me so much!"

Madeleine looked at him in horror. "What did you do to uncle Cracker?!"

Seeing that she has become a little hostile, Nami tightened her grip on her baton, ready to fight her to protect her captain who couldn't move yet from over eating.

"Send him flying." Luffy replied.

"Did you kill him?!" she questioned.

"I doubt he's dead." Nami replied. "Luffy had defeated countless of pirates and marines but he had never killed any of them." she said, glaring at Madeleine. "She's not like Big Mom or any other pirates that you know!"

That seems to calm Madeleine down.

"Madeleine! What are you doing? You found the enemies, you're strong enough to destroy them!" the ice cream sword homie shouted.

"Hush, Mosca-chan." she said.

"What?!"

Madeleine stared at Nami. "You have Big Mom's vivre card, right? Where did you get it. No one among her children has one. So where?"

"Oh, my friend Lola gave it to me."

Madeleine's eyes widened. "Lola?! Aunt Lola?!" her expression softened as she smiled. "She's well then! I'm glad!"

Nami calmed down a bit seeing her expression. She could tell she's not really an enemy.

Madeleine turned her eyes to Luffy. "It seems that you've beaten uncle Cracker."

Luffy nodded. "Yeah. But I'm going to burst."

Madeleine turned serious. "You need to leave this place then." she said.

"Huh?!"

"They will come to avenge uncle Cracker. They won't be merciful so you need to leave. I'm saying this because you're aunt Lola's friends. But everyone in Charlotte family we're monsters in their own right." her eyes narrowed. "And among those monsters, two of them we're the ones you wouldn't like to come across."

Nami stared at her in fear. "W-who?"

"My father and my twin brother, both has bounties above one billion."

"What?! Luffy! What should we do?!" Nami cried.

"We'll keep going! What else?!"

"What?!"

"Thank you for warning us, Maybelline-"

"It's Madeleine."

"-but we can't leave until we talk to Sanji." Luffy said as his body got smaller and smaller. "Oh! Look at that! I'm back to my original form!" he laughed and stood up.

"Sanji?" Madeleine gritted her teeth in frustration making Luffy and Nami wonder what was wrong.

"I... I see." she sighed. "If you want to talk to him, just wait for him on the road and don't ever enter the city. You'll be hunted if you do." she said. "Theyll surely pass here so akl you need is to wait. And once you talked to him, please leave. I don't want any of you to get killed. I don't know you but since you're aunt Lola's friends, I'm sure you're not bad people."

Luffy laughed. "You're not a bad person too, Maybelline."

"It's Madeleine! At least remember her name!" the ice cream sword homie shouted.

"Hmm... You have a weird sword." Luffy mused.

"He's my uncle." Madeleine said making Nami and Luffy stare at her weirdly.

* * *

"So? What is she doing?" Daifuku asked as his sister, Amande entered.

Him and Oven asked their sister to check on Madeleine to make sure she wasn't doing anything stupid that will get her killed.

Amande shook her head. "She's not there."

"What?!"

"[y/n]-nee said she left a few hours ago and up until now, she hasn't return yet." she reported.

"Just what is Katakuri doing?!" Oven growled as he punched the table.

Daifuku sighed and stood up. "I'll go and find her." he said and left the room.

Amande turned to Oven. "When I heard what happened, I never thought it was this serious. Are you really sure she was thinking of betraying our family?"

Oven nodded. "Considering of how she was acting, we could only assume that it was on her mind."

"Please try to be a little more understanding, brother. She just lost Moscato." she sighed. "I'm worry about her."

"Moscato is our brother! We also lost him!" Oven spat. "And do you think we're not worried about her? Why do you think were doing our best to keep an eye on her?! And why do you think Daifuku and I we're keeping this a secret from the others? We only told this to you so that you could help keep an eye on her when we're too busy to do that!"

Amande nodded. "I understand. But please don't be too tough on her. Among our nephews and niece, Madeleine has always been everyone's apple of the eye. Unlike the others, she and Macaroon grew up under our care. I don't want to see either one of them hurt."

Oven knew that even without Amande telling him. Even he, was also very fond of Madeleine. 

As a child, she has always been sweet to everyone, the opposite of her mischievous brother. He actually thought she was too sweet, he got worried that she won't be able to make it to the pirate world. But as she grows up, she became tougher and tougher, although the sweet little Madeleine they all love was still there.

He then remembered when she was a child...

_Flashback..._

_"Uncle Oven! Uncle Oven!" Oven heard Madeleine's cries._

_Oven turned and found a crying five year old, running to him._

_"Madeleine? What's wrong?" he asked as he kneeled down._

_Madeleine shown him a terrible looking gingerbread man. It's face was a little bit strange while its body was not proportioned. From the looks of it, he could tell that it was made by a child._

_"Err... What is this?" he questioned dumbly._

_"Gingerbread man!" Madeleine sniffed._

_"I... I see... Well, why are you crying while holding a gingerbread man?" he asked._

_"Grandmama gave me this." she said, holding up one ball of light._

_"Soul?"_

_Madeleine nodded. "I want to use this to Mister Gingerbread man so that he could live on the small gingerbread house uncle Cracker made for me. But I need to cook him first."_

_"Bring it to Streusen then."_

_Madeleine's eyes teared up more. "He said they are busy preparing grandmama's desserts and they don't have any spare oven for me!"_

_"Can't you just wait until they are finished?" Oven asked._

_"I can't wait! I want Mister Gingerbread Man now! Streusen-san told me to go to you although I dont know why!" she cried more loudly._

_Oven sighed. "Give it here." he said, opening his palm._

_Madeleine cocked her head but put the gingerbread man on her uncle's palm._

_"Step away for a bit." he ordered her. Madeleine nodded stepping back as she curiously watched her uncle._

_Oven's skin turned pink as smoke seeps through his palm. Just then, the gingerbread man turned golden brown in color._

_Madeleine's eyes brightened. "It's baked!" she clapped excitedly._

_Oven smiled. "Yeah. Although the eyes and details you put on it melted too. Gingerbread man must be decorated after it was baked not before you bake it."_

_"Its fine. It look a lot more better than before."_

_Oven sweat dropped. It didn't look good at all. It's eyes and lips looked terrible while its body looked like someone smeared a blood on it (since she used a red icing and more red toppings). In other words, it looks like a gingerbread man that crawled out from a grave._

_"Well, here it is. It cooled down already." he said, handing over the morbid looking gingerbread man to her._

_Madeleine smiled up to him as she accepted it. "Thank you, uncle Oven."_

Oven sighed as he remember that memory. Her face was always animated. She would cry and with something simple, she would smile. When angry, she would puff her cheek and when sad, she'll look so brokenhearted, it hurts to look at her.

Oven stood up. "I'll go and work."

* * *

"Is uncle Cracker okay?!" Macaroon asked his aunt, Smoothie when she walk out of the room where Cracker was being treated.

Smoothie nodded. "He had few broken bones here and there but his life is not in danger."

Macaroon let a sigh of relief. He was searching for his sister when he suddenly heard an explosion near the chateau. When he get there. He saw his enraged aunt and uncle's, preparing the army to find Straw Hat who apparently defeated his uncle Cracker.

"Macaroon? Why don't you go and find your sister? Bring her back home. It'll be dangerous if the Straw Hat's find her." Smoothie ordered.

Macaroon nodded and hurried away.

That's right. It'll be dangerous for her because if she ever find Straw Hat there was a possibility that she might help them, betraying their family. And if their uncles found out, they'll surely kill her.

* * *

"Madeleine!" Daifuku called out as he spotted the red haired lady walking through the forest.

Madeleine glanced at him. "What is it, uncle Daifuku?"

"What are you doing here?" Daifuku questioned, narrowing his eyes.

Madeleine sighed. "Can't I have a walk around without you questioning me?"

The older man glared at her answer. "We're under attack and you're just taking a stroll as if nothing is happening!"

Madeleine sighed. "This attack has nothing to do with me. There we're a lot of you. You guys we're more than enough to capture whoever is trespassing without my help." she said and walked, passing Daifuku.

"Go home! Its dangerous out here!" Daifuku yelled.

Madeleine stopped. "I don't need you or anyone to protect me anymore. I'm no longer a child uncle. I could protect myself from any danger." she said and continue walking, leaving Daifuku.

Daifuku turned, watching her walk. As he watch her back, he remembered the little Madeleine that she used to be.

_Flashback..._

_Daifuku was walking through the Sweet City when a homie gingerbread man run past him._

_"Huh?"_

_"Get it! Catch him for Madeleine-sama! Some Sweet City citizen and homies run past him, chasing the gingerbread man homie. A demented looking gingerbread man._

_"For Madeleine?" he muttered._

_"Uncle Daifuku!" he heard Madeleine's cry._

_As he looked over the direction where the group of people and homies came from, he saw Madeleine._

_She was running towards him and crying._

_"Madeleine?"_

_Madeleine grabbed on to his leg, hugging it as she sobbed._

_He kneeled down and picked her up. "What's wrong, little one? Why are you crying?"_

_She sniffed. "Uncle Oven baked the gingerbread man that I made." Now that explains the terrible form of the homie. "And then, I put the soul that grandmama gave to me on it. So I thought, I'll show it to grandmama. I went there and found her sleeping." she sobbed. "But when I tried to wake her up, she tried to eat Mister Gingerbread Man so he run away."_

_"Was mama having a craving?!" Daifuku worriedly asked._

_"No. She went back to sleep when Mister Gingerbread Man escaped her grip. But now, Mister Gingerbread Man won't return to me and is running away now!" she cried loudly, pressing her face on his shoulder._

_Daifuku sighed. "Don't cry. I'll catch him for you."_

_Madeleine sniffed as she pulled away. "Really?"_

_Daifuku smiled and rubbed his chest. Just then, smoke came out and his genie appeared. "Get the gingerbread man." he ordered._

_The gingerbread man was small and quite good with running away. It managed to escape the Sweet City citizens and homies. And for a while, it managed to evade Daifuku's genie._

_The stupid homie was even mocking them as it run. "I've run away from a little old woman, a little old man. And I can run away from you, I can!"_  and something like  _"Run, run as fast as you can! You can't catch me. I'm the Gingerbread Man!" Daifuku was pretty tempted to say that he doesn't look like a gingerbread man but an excess dough that a chef tried to form into something just so it won't be wasted, but he don't want to hurt his niece feelings, who was the one who made the terrible looking creature._

_As the gingerbread man run to the forest, it was caught. Not by Daifuku's genie though. It was caught by Macaroon._

_"Hmm? What's this?" Macaroon questioned, looking at the 'creature from hell' with a curious look._

_Daifuku and Madeleine's eyes widened in horror. Out of all people, it was Macaroon who caught it._

_"You don't look like it but you smell like a bread." he said and opened his mouth._

_"Hey wait! Macaroon!"_

_"I'm a quarter gone... I'm half gone... I'm three quarters gone... I'm all gone!!!" the gingerbread man had said at each and every bite of Macaroon to his body._

_"Yup, it's a bread!" Macaroon laughed when the homie was gone._

_"Uh-oh..." Daifuku looked at Madeleine who was in his arms._

_Her lips are shaking as she tried to stiffle her sobs._

_"Huh? Oh! I didn't notice you there, uncle and... What's wrong with you Madeleine? Who made you cry this time?" Macaroon asked._

_That was when Madeleine finally cried out, alerting her father who later punished Macaroon who made his sister cry more when he said "It doesn't even looks like a gingerbread man. It looks ugly!"._

Daifuku closed his eyes as he turned away from Madeleine. He didn't want to kill Madeleine. But if she keeps being stubborn and ended up betraying them, he has no choice but to do it.

* * *

Madeleine was already on her way home, when someone appeared on her back.

She then felt a tap on her shoulder and then, the next things she knew was feeling tired and sleepy. She then fall unconscious.

* * *

"Macaroon! What have you done?!" the ice cream homie, Moscato yelled as Macaroon carried his sister.

"She did something again, right?" Macaroon questioned the homie.

The homie turned away. "Err... No... I don't know anything." he lied and Macaroon knew it was a lie.

Macaroon sighed as he walked to the direction of their home.

"What are you planning to do with her?!" the panicked homie asked.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt her." he said as he narrowed his eyes. "I'll just lock her up until were done dealing with the Straw Hats."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	12. Hellhound's Left Hand

"Let me out! Let me out!" Madeleine screamed as she hit the door.

[y/n] turned her head to the door worriedly. A day ago, Macaroon brought her home, unconscious.

He told her, he put her to sleep and then locked her up inside a room made from sea stone.

"Macaroon, Katakuri-sama..." [y/n] turned to her son and husband. "Is this really necessary?"

"Sorry, mama. But we're doing this for her own safety." Macaroon said.

Katakuri closed his eyes. Of course he didn't want to lock his own daughter as if she's a criminal. But like what Macaroon said, it was for her own safety.

Madeleine was just as stubborn as him. He knew her mind won't change once it was made up.

Katakuri stood up from where he was sitting then turned to Macaroon. "Tell everyone to guard Madeleine. We can't let her out until Straw Hat and the others are caught."

Macaroon nodded. "I understand, papa."

[y/n] looked up to Katakuri with a pained expression. Seeing it, Katakuri stroked her head.

"This is only temporary. I'll go and deal with him personally so that we could release Madeleine as soon as possible." he appeased her.

[y/n] looked down and nodded. She has no choice but to accept Katakuri's decision. She knew they we're doing everything to keep Madeleine safe. 

Katakuri and Macaroon loves Madeleine so she knew it was hard for them to lock her up. That was why she has to accept what they have decided to do and hope that Straw Hat would finally get caught soon.

* * *

Macaroon was on his way out when some of their men called out to him.

"Macaroon-sama!"

Macaroon turned to them with a questioning look. They look troubled for some reason.

"What's wrong?"

"We have another group of trespassers with the exception of the Straw Hat's!"

"What?! Who?!"

"We don't know but it seems that they we're not with Straw Hat." they reported.

"A different group, huh?"

"Should we report this to the others?" they asked.

"No." Macaroon said and walked away. "Papa and the others hands are full. I'll go deal with these idiots myself before they become a real problem."

* * *

Jigra was an organ trader and he was one of the people you could call a scum. Yet, he truly do love his parents.

His mother died and so, he choosed to attend her funeral instead of attending Big Mom's tea party.

He has a valid reason. His mother just died so Big Mom must understand that the funeral was his top priority, right? No. Wrong!

As a punishment for not attending her tea party, Big Mom had sent him a gift. Do you know what it was? His father's head!

And now, Jigra's ship was docked at Totto Land. He already sent some of his men out to prepare and plant the explosives all around the island. He plans to kill Big Mom himself despite knowing that even of he managed to kill her, he'll also get killed by her children.

Jigra don't care. He'll die but he'll make sure to drag Big Mom down to hell with him. And along with them, he'll also destroy the island that Big Mom has worked hard to create.

"Once the explosives explodes, storm this whole place and kill everyone." Jigra ordered his men.

"Yessir!"

Jigra let a crazed laugh. "Its eye for an eye, Charlotte Linlin. Or should we say... Head for a head."

* * *

With Pudding's upcoming wedding, visitors has been swarming the place. That makes it hard for Macaroon, to find the other trespassers. He has already been at it for hours.

Standing in the middle of the bustling city and noisy crowd, he closed his eyes as he tried to focus.

"Where are they?" Using his haki, he checked each part of the place.

Nothing seems out of ordinary. That was until he sensed a group of people, hiding some crates at the forest. The part of the forest where there we're no homies to see them. No wonder Napoleon wasn't making a fuzz. Then again, his grandmama might be so excited with the cake, she wasn't paying attention to what was going on through the other parts of the Whole Cake Island.

Opening his eyes, he turned to the direction where he sensed the suspicious men and moved to deal with it.

* * *

"This is the last crate." one of Jigra's men said.

"We're done here. Pretending that they we're gifts and bringing them around the city was quite effective." one man chuckled.

"Yeah. Now, let's go back to the ship and wait for the signal." the man turned and bumped into someone's leg, sending him down on his butt. "Hey! What the hell-" he gasped upon seeing who he bumped into. "Charlotte Macaroon!"

The other men stepped back as they grabbed their weapons.

"May I ask why you are sneaking around with these explosives, gentlemen?" Macaroon asked with a pleasant yet deadly smile.

"E-explosives?" the men sweat nervously as the tall Charlotte questioned them. "We have no idea what you we're talking about." the men laughed.

"Hmm?" Macaroon smiled. "Do you guys know what I hate the most?" his smile turned into a crazed grin, showing the sharp teeth that made the men shiver. "Liars." Macaroon grabbed the nearest men and snapped his head, ripping the head from the body.

"Wahhh!!!" the other men screamed as the headless body of their comrade dropped to the ground.

"I... I remember now." one of the men whispered.

"Huh?!"

"There was someone from Charlotte Family who was born with a strong left hand. It was said that his left hand was as strong as of a giant man, he could easily decapitate someone with it." he said with a face full of horror. "Its this man... Charlotte Macaroon, the hellhound!"

"Then... This man is the one who killed Jigra-san's father." one said as he stared at the Hellhound's left hand, holding his companion's severed head.

"Ah... So it's Jigra. I knew it." he grinned and walk towards them.

The men's eyes widened. That time, sound of scream and ripping sounded around that dark part of the forest.

* * *

Katakuri and Bege watched some men, collect Jigra's corpse when Macaroon came running to them.

"Papa, its-"

"I already dealt with him." Katakuri said, pointing towards the covered body the men was carrying.

"Oh." Macaroon grinned. "Nothing could get past you, huh? Papa?"

Bege stepped in. "Why are your clothes bloody, Macaroon-sama. You can't attend the party with that filthy clothes." he said.

Macaroon laughed. "Uncle Bege, you're so strict when it comes to cleanliness." he grinned. "I'm not really going to attend the party."

"He has to deal with the security outside just in case something unexpected happens while we're all busy inside." Katakuri told him.

Bege let a barely noticeable deep breath. "I see."

Katakuri raised an eyebrow but decided to let it go. "Go back to your post, Macaroon." he ordered as he stared straight to Macaroon's eyes.

Macaroon let his eyes wander from his father to Bege before nodding. "I'll leave this place to you, papa."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	13. Visitors from Melodia

"Pekoms is missing?"

Tamago nodded before reaching up to his cup hat and took a sip from it.

"Yes. And we can't find him, soir." the egg man replied.

"Hmm..." Macaroon crossed his arms as he wondered where their mink companion was. "You go back to your duty, Tamago. I'll go and find him." Macaroon said after a short while.

"Macaroon-sama. Please don't kill him once you find him. Pekoms is a good partner, I was actually planning to beg mama to forgive him, sil vous plaît."

Macaroon smiled a bit. "Don't worry. I won't kill him. My sister we're quite fond of him. She'll surely kill me if I kill Pekoms." he said and grinned. "This will be fun, its like the old times, 'finding Pekoms' game that I used to play with uncle Moscato and Madeleine."

"Please take this seriously, Macaroon-sama. We don't know what happened to Pekoms." Tamago said with a sigh.

"Haha! Sorry. I'll see you later. I'll go and find Pekoms." Macaroon said and left.

"Is it just me? Or Macaroon-sama was being a hard worker right now." one of Tamago's men stated. "I mean, he's usually lazy. He won't do anything unless he was ordered to do something."

Another men nodded in agreement. "True. Back then, he'll even let an enemy pass by without bothering to deal with it when he's on one of his lazy moods."

"I think something happened with Madeleine-sama, soir." Tamago said.

"To Madeleine-sama?"

Tamago nodded. "I don't know why, but Katakuri-sama and Macaroon-sama had locked her up. And I heard she'll stay inside until things goes back to normal here in Totto Land, bon."

"For real?!" the men stared at Tamago in disbelief.

"Yeah. I think Macaroon-sama thought he needed to work hard this time so that he could release Madeleine-sama as soon as he can. But..." Tamago looked down as he thought of what was going on.  _"...I wonder what really happened..."_

* * *

"Pekoms." Macaroon looked down at the tied up Mink. "Tamago-san has been looking for you, you know?"

"Macaroon! Untie me! We have to hurry-gao!" he struggled against the chain.

Macaroon kneeled down as he worked on setting the Mink free.

"You look terrible. What happened to you?" he asked.

"Bege! Bege did this to me!"

Macaroon's hand stopped as he looked at Pekoms. His eyes narrowed.

"Uncle Bege?"

"Yes! He is planning to assassinate mama! We have to hurry-gao!"

"I see." Macaroon turned back to Pekoms chain. "You don't need to worry about him. Papa is there. And you know nothing could get pass papa. Uncle Bege is probably dead by now as we speak." Macaroon said, not even bothered by what Pekoms said. "Once I set you free, all you need to do is to rest."

"I cant-gao! I also have more to report! It's the Sun pirates!"

"Uncle Aladine?"

"They tied me here and they escaped! They plan to betray mama-gao!"

Macaroon stared at him in disbelief. "But aunt Praline is..."

"Praline is with them-gao!"

Macaroon sighed. _"Madeleine... Uncle Bege and now, uncle Aladine and aunt Praline..."_ he silently thought.

'Purupurupuru' Macaroon's den den mushi sounded.

"Hmm?"

'Kaptcha'

"Yes?"

"Macaroon-sama. Please come at Wheat Island." one of his father's men said.

"What's wrong? Is it Madeleine?!" be asked worriedly.

"Ah, no. Madeleine-sama is still in her 'room'. It's actually Staccato-sama and Serenade-sama. They are here."

"My uncle and my aunt? I didn't know they we're coming."

"It seems that [y/n]-sama asked for them to come over."

"I understand. I'll be coming." he said and ended the call.

He turned back to Pekoms and released him.

"Your family from your mother's side?" Pekoms questioned.

Macaroon nodded. "Can you go and report about the Sun Pirates to others? I need to return to Wheat Island."

Pekoms nodded. "Leave it to me-gao."

Macaroon turned and hurried away.

_"Its been a while since I last saw uncle Staccato and aunt Serenade. I wonder how they're doing..."_

* * *

"I honestly don't want to see Katakuri. I hope he's not here." Staccato said as he and his sister, Serenade walked to the Wheat Island port.

"Nii-san, can you please not say something like that when we're standing on his own island?" Serenade sighed.

Their sister has been married with Katakuri for a long time. But Staccato was still being stubborn up until now, refusing to trust Katakuri.

"Uncle! Auntie!" a voice called out.

"Ah! It's Macaroon-chan!" Serenade run towards him, hugging the ten feet man. "Eh? It seems that you're much more taller now than before." she mused, as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"The older you get, the more you we're beginning to look like your father." Staccato sighed.

"Oh shush, nii-san!" Serenade glared at him then turned back to Macaroon. "He looks just as cool as Katakuri nii-san."

Macaroon only smiled at that. "I'll escort you to the mansion."

"Oh okay." Serenade let him go and followed him.

"Say, Macaroon. The place seems busy." Staccato said as he look around.

"That's because of Aunt Pudding's wedding."

"Wedding?! One of Big Mom's daughter is getting married again?!"

Serenade chuckled. "That kinda reminds me of the day when father told us that [y/n] nee-san will be marrying Katakuri nii-san."

Staccato sighed. "That day was a pretty gloomy day."

Macaroon chuckled. He knew about what happened back then.

He knew that his mama was forced to marry his papa to keep Melodia from severing their ties with the Big Mom pirates.

It was his aunt Lola and aunt Chiffon who told him and Madeleine their parents 'love story'.

He thought it was kinda terrible relationship but whenever he sees how happy his mama with his papa, he thought that maybe it wasn't as terrible as he think.

"It might be a crazy start but mama do love papa." he muttered making Staccato and Serenade look up to him.

That made Serenade giggle while Staccato looked away, unable to counter it, knowing that it was the truth.

* * *

"Locked her up?! Are you people crazy?!" Staccato glared at [y/n] and Macaroon.

The mother and son just told him that Madeleine was locked up inside a room made from sea stone.

"I can't believe you, [y/n]! I expect something like this from Katakuri! But you! You actually agreed wirh this?!"

"Nii-san! Don't say that! Katakuri-sama would never imprison his own daughter with no valid reason!" [y/n] defended her husband.

"Nee-san... What really is going on?" Serenade asked, confused and worried. She knew something wrong is going on.

Both [y/n] and Macaroon, however, refused to tell them. Both of them only looked down with a defeated look.

"Is it something you can't tell even to us?" Serenade asked. She understand that it might have something about the Charlotte Family. Staccato however, refused to accept their silence.

"We're your family too! Madeleine is our niece! We have the right to know what is going on with her!" Staccato angrily yelled.

"I'm sorry, nii-san." [y/n] apologized. "But please believe me, we're only doing this for Madeleine's safety. You know that we love Madeleine. We would never hurt her."

"Then why are you locking her up?!"

"Nii-san!" Serenade interrupted.

Staccato turned to her, face, red in anger and frustration.

"That's enough." Serenade said, closing her eyes.

Staccato gritted his teeth. "Can you at least let me talk to her?" he asked. "The last time I saw her, she was crying about his uncle Moscato's death. I want to make sure she's doing fine."

[y/n] turned to Macaroon. The security of Madeleine's 'room' was his responsibility. He was the one who has the authority about who were allowed to talk to Madeleine.

Macaroon nodded. "Please follow me, uncle."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	14. The Reason

"I wonder if theyre doing fine." Serenade worriedly asked her older sister as they stayed at the parlor as Macaroon led their older brother to where Madeleine was being locked up.

"It's fine. I don't think nii-san would make a trouble." [y/n] replied. "And Macaroon will be there. He'll make sure nii-san won't do anything stupid."

Serenade giggled. "He have become a pretty dependable young man."

[y/n] smiled a bit. "He wasn't normally like that but I think, he wanted to release Madeleine as soon as possible so he was working hard in the background so that his father, aunts and uncles could focus on what they were supposed to do."

Serenade laughed. "Is that so? Oh! Right! We got a hold of a devil fruit. Do you think, Macaroon would eat it?"

[y/n] shook her head. "He has been offered to eat a devil fruit many times before. But every time, he refused to consume them."

"I understand he was strong enough even without a devil fruit but devil fruit would make him a lot more stronger, he'll be unstoppable. So why don't he want to eat any devil fruit?" Serenade questioned.

[y/n] smiled as she remembered a distant memory from the past.

* * *

_Sixteen years ago..._

_"Eh?! Papa! Why did you give Madeleine a devil fruit and not me?! I want to eat one too!" Macaroon whined._

_Moscato just told him that their father found a devil fruit and gave it to his sister. So now, his sister was now a devil fruit user._

_"I'll give you one once we found another. I give it to Madeleine because she need it more than you. You're capable of protecting yourself. Madeleine on the other hand don't have that strength of yours. She needed something she could use to protect herself if someone attacked her." Katakuri explained._

_Macaroon puffed his cheek. "No fair... Papa always favors Madeleine."_

_"Don't be stupid. I'm not favoring anyone."_

_"Hmph."_

* * *

_"Shashashasha.. You look like you're in a bad mood, Macaroon-chan." Praline asked as she swam to where Macaroon was._

_She was swimming around the waters when she found Macaroon on the shores of Wheat Island._

_"Aunt Praline."_

_Praline sat beside him, looking down to the little boy. "What's the matter? You fought with your father again?"_

_Macaroon pouted. "Papa don't love me."_

_"You know that's not true." Praline said. "Your papa loves you so much."_

_"No. He only loves Madeleine." Macaroon stubbornly said. "He only gives her cool stuffs. He even gave her a devil fruit."_

_Praline sighed. "Is this what this about? A devil fruit?"_

_"I want one!"_

_"You do know that you won't be able to swim if you eat a devil fruit, right? You'll be like a hammer. You'll sink. And no matter how strong the devil fruit user is, if he or she fell to the sea, it's the end."_

_"But I still want it!"_

_Praline chuckled. "Stubborn little boy."_

_"I have decided!" Macaroon jumped up. "Since papa don't love me, I'll just leave."_

_Praline chuckled in amusement. "Oh? And where are you going?"_

_"I don't know, but I'll leave!" he said and run away but stopped half way. He turned to look back to Praline. "Don't tell anyone, aunt Praline!" he said and continue running away._

_Praline grinned. "He's so cute."_

* * *

_"He did what?!" Perospero stare at Praline in shock and horrification after the latter told him about Macaroon, 'running away from home'. "And you didn't stop him?!"_

_"A boy needed to find his self, Peros-nii." Praline simply stated._

_"Find his self my ass! What if something happens to him?! He's four for devil's sake, perorin!"_

_"Katakuri nii-san won't like this." Brulee who was present shook in fear._

_"Oh come on! That boy was even stronger than a mammoth. Nothing will happen to him. And surely, he'll go back home once he gets hungry." Praline let a tired sigh._

_"Idiot! You'll easily find things to eat around here! Everything in Totto Land is basically food! He won't get hungry!" Perospero yelled and pointed to Brulee. "Go and tell his mama and papa about this!"_

_"Why me?! I don't want to face Katakuri nii-san's anger!" Brulee yelled out as she shook her head._

_"Do it! I'll go and try to find him! And you, Praline, tell everyone about this, perorin."_

_Praline sighed. "Fine." she shook her head as her brother and sister left. "You guys we're over acting. He'll be fine!"_

* * *

_"That's strange. Why he isn't home yet." [y/n] worriedly muttered as she looked out of the window, waiting for her son to come home. "Madeleine, you don't really know where your brother is?"_

_Madeleine looked up to her mother and shook her head. "I didn't see him. Mosca-chan is the one who is with me when I went to Whole Cake Chateau."_

_"I see." [y/n] looked back to the window. "I wonder where he is."_

_"Nee-sannnn!!!" the door was been thrown open, surprising [y/n] Madeleine._

_"Brulee-sama?!"_

_Brulee look around. "Is nii-san here?"_

_"No. Katakuri-sama isn't home."_

_Brulee let a sigh of relief. "That's good then- Ahh! No it's not!" she looked at [y/n]. "Macaroon left!"_

_"What?!"_

_"Brother left?"_

* * *

_"Alert everyone! Tell everyone to find Macaroon-sama!"_

_"He was planning to run away from home! Find him!"_

_A group of men watched the commotion around the area. They we're men from a rival pirate group, posing as Big Mom's visitor's bodyguard._

_"You heard that?" one whispered. The others nodded._

_"Instead of kidnapping the younger twin, should we kidnap the older one instead?" one questioned._

_"Yeah. Since he run away, they wouldn't suspect that he was kidnapped."_

_"If that's the case, let's go and find him before they could find him." with that, the group stood up and left._

_But one hour later..._

_"Wh-whats with that kid?" one wounded man asked. "He's a freaking monster!"_

_"Damn! He killed many of our men. We barely escaped him. They weren't lying when they said that the child was insanely strong like his father." another said. He was also wounded like the first man._

_"We shouldn't have tried to target him." another said._

_"What should we do? There is no way we can kidnap that-"_

_"Brother? Brother! Are you here?!" a soft voice interrupted him._

_The men turned to the sound and found a young girl, looking around the area. They recognized her as the younger of Charlotte Katakuri's twin._

_The men exchanged glances and grinned._

* * *

_"They're pretty good at escaping. Just where are they?" Macaroon muttered as he wiped the blood from his cheek._

_Just then..._

_"Ahhhhh!!!"_

_Macaroon turned his head. "Madeleine?!"_

_Macaroon run towards the direction of Madeline's scream._

_When he reached the area, he found the men he was looking for, holding his sister captive._

_"So she's a devil fruit user, huh? Too bad. Sea stone cuffs would negate your power."_

_"Madeleine!"_

_"Brother!!!"_

_"Crap! Its the boy!" the one holding Madeleine paled. "Bring your guns! Kill him!" the man ordered and run away._

_"Hey! Let my sister go!!!" he shouted and tried to follow but the other men blocked him._

_"Kill him!"_

_Macaroon dodged all the bullets with the use of his haki and managed to kill the men blocking him._

_"Damn! He got away! Madeleine!!!"_

_He run towards the woods until he reached the cliff near the sea where he managed to corner Madeleine's kidnapper._

_"Brother!" Madeleine cried._

_"Let my sister go!!!"_

_The man gritted his teeth, pulling a gun and pointed it to Madeleine's head. "Take one step and I'll blow this girl's head off!" the man threatened._

_Macaroon froze as he saw the gun. MaMadeleine wouldn't be able to dodge that. Unlike him, his sister couldn't use haki._

_He then remembered that time when he was complaining about Madeleine getting the devil fruit instead of him._

_"I'll give you one once we found another. I gave it to Madeleine because she need it more than you. You're capable of protecting yourself. Madeleine on the other hand don't have that strength of yours. She needed something she could use to protect herself if someone attacked her." his father had told him._

_His eyes landed on Madeleine's hands. Sea stone cuffs we're preventing her from using her power. Also, she wasn't used with her power yet. He was sure she couldn't control it yet._

_"Macaroon, help me..." she sniffed._

_"Madeleine..."_

_The man grinned and pointed the gun to Macaroon. "Choose. You or your sister? Avoid my bullet and your sister will suffer."_

_Macaroon looked at Madeleine's crying face._

_"M-Macaroon..."_

_Macaroon closed his eyes. Seeing that, Madeleine's eyes widened. "N-no..."_

_The man laughed. "So, your sister is your weakness huh?! Stupid kid! You won't survive in the pirate world if you let yourself be weakened by things like love and compassion!!!"_

_Madeleine then narrowed her eyes and opened her lips. She then sunk her teeth on the man's arm, biting him._

_"Ahh!!!" the man screamed in pain. He lose his hold on Madeleine but to Macaroon's horror, the man ended up pushing her to the sea._

_"Madeleine!!!" Macaroon jumped to the man's head, his left hand, grabbing on to the man's head and with a twist of his wrist, he ripped the man's head from it's neck._

_Throwing the decapitated head to the side, he jumped to the sea, following his sister._

_As he fell towards the sea, he remembered what his aunt Praline told him._

_"You do know that you won't be able to swim if you eat a devil fruit, right? You'll be like a hammer. You'll sink. And no matter how strong the devil fruit user is, if he or she fell to the sea, it's the end."_

_Madeleine could swim. But since she ate that devil fruit, she won't float anymore._

_He swam and found his sister, sinking. He then grabbed Madeleine and swim upwards._

_As he swim, he understand the cost someone has to pay just to get a power from the devil fruits._

* * *

_Three days later..._

_"Macaroon, here it is." Katakuri handed Macaroon a round object with swirly designs._

_"This is..."_

_"It's a devil fruit, darling. You want one, right?" [y/n] smiled as she hold onto Katakuri's arms._

_Madeleine looked up to him. "I heard you'll be able to trap people in the book if you eat that, brother."_

_Macaroon looked at the fruit on his hand then back to Madeleine. After a short while, he smiled and shook his head. "Don't want it. Just give it to uncle Mont-D'or or to someone else."_

_"Are you sure?" [y/n] looked at him questioningly._

_"Yup." Macaroon smiled widely. "If I eat that, no one would save Madeleine anymore if she slip into the sea._

* * *

Back to the present...

"Everything that Macaroon does is for his sister." [y/n] said. "That's why I trust him with Madeleine's safety."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	15. Macaroon vs Madeleine

"Hand her over, uncle." Macaroon said as his eyes narrowed to his uncle, Staccato.

"No. She'll be coming with us back to Melodia." Staccato stubbornly said, pulling Madeleine behind him.

Macaroon let a deep breath. "I can't let her go with you. At least not now when we're in the middle of facing a troublesome foe."

"Nii-san. This isn't a good idea." Serenade said.

"What does Madeleine has to do with it?! And why lock her up as if she's the enemy?!" Staccato angrily shouted, glaring at his taller nephew and ignoring Serenade.

"Madeleine!" Macaroon called out. Madeleine glared at her brother. "You're under uncle Daifuku and uncle Oven's radar. You need to let them know you're going on a 'vacation' first before you leave."

"I don't want to talk to any of those two." Madeleine stubbornly said and grinned. "And who said I'm going on a 'vacation'. I'm leaving this place, permanently."

"Madeleine! Stop being stubborn! You're worrying mama and papa with that hard headedness of yours!" Macaroon yelled, already losing his patience.

"Madeleine, listen to Macaroon!" the ice cream sword homie said from behind her.

Madeleine stared at his brother blankly. "No."

Macaroon narrowed his eyes. "You leave me no choice then."

"Knights!" Staccato yelled out.

"Nii-san! No!" Serenade stared at her older brother in horror.

The knights then pulled their sword to block Macaroon.

Macaroon then attacked the men on his way.

"Wait! Macaroon!" Serenade yelled out as Macaroon decimated their elite knights in twenty seconds.

Macaroon then avoided a butter bullet. With a darkened eyes, he turned his eyes to his sister. "Madeleine..."

"If you want a fight. I'll fight you, brother." Madeleine said, darkly.

"Madeleine! Macaroon! Please don't fight!" Serenade begged but neither of the two we're listening. She then turner to her older brother. "Staccato nii-san!"

"Let Madeleine do what she wanted." Staccato said.

"Are you crazy! You'll let them fight like this?! Macaroon is her twin brother!" she turned and run away. _"I need to hurry and call nee-san..."_

Macaroon smirked. "Do you really think you could defeat me, sis?"

"We won't know unless I try." Madeleine replied.

Pulling Moscato's ice cream sword, Madeleine charged towards her brother. She raised the sword above her a tried to slice Macaroon.

Macaroon however easily avoided it with two of his eyes closed.

"Tsk, haki." Madeleine gritted her teeth and charges once again to her brother.

Like before, Macaroon avoided all her attack easily, dodging her every slash and stabs.

"Not yet!" Madeleine created butter spears and sent them towards her brother.

"Seriously, sis? You've been using these attacks against me all our life and never once they hit me." Macaroon said with a mocking grin.

Avoiding all the spears, they all landed on the ground and melted.

"Madeleine, enough!" Moscato's sword yelled out. He has no power to stop Madeleine from using him. All he could do was to shout and beg for her to stop.

Breathing heavily, Madeleine summoned more butter spears again.

Macaroon sighed. "Again?"

The oldest of the twins dodges all the spears easily, without even a single shed of sweat. It was pretty obvious from the fight whose the stronger of the two, yet Madeleine refused to give up.

"You're only wasting your energy, sis." Macaroon said as he jumped away from another spear. But then, as he landed, he slipped a bit.

He didn't fall though. He managed to quickly prevent his fall. Looking on the ground he realized what was Madeleine did.

"So this is your plan, huh?" Macaroon chuckled.

The ground was covered in butter, making it slippery.

"Unlike papa, my devil fruit isn't awaken yet." Madeleine said, tightening her hold on the I've cream sword homie.

"Madeleine! I said stop!" the homie shouted.

"The closest I could do to having an awakened devil fruit is this." she glared at Macaroon. "This will limit your movement." Her feet then changed into a butter. "Like papa's devil fruit, my devil fruit is also a special paramecia making it easier for me to walk on this 'slippery field'."

"You're so stubborn, sis. Do you really think this will defeat me?" Macaroon questioned.

With the lower half of her body, turning to butter, she flew towards Macaroon with Moscato's sword.

Using a haki, Macaroon hardened his right hand and blocked Madeleine's attack.

Madeleine gritted her teeth as she clashed with Macaroon.

"Do you really think you could overpower me, sis?!" Macaroon shouted, swinging his right arm to her and sending her flying to the boulder.

"Ahh!" Madeleine screamed in pain as her back hits the hard boulder.

The force has knocked Madeleine out. She fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Madeleine!" the ice cream sword homie shouted as he rolled closer to Madeleine.

"Madeleine!" Staccato worriedly shouted. He then turned to Macaroon, pulling his sword. "Macaroon!!!" the man charged to Macaroon.

Macaroon blocked his attack with his right arm and ended up shattering Staccato's sword with that simple block.

"Uncle. I'm taking Madeleine back." Macaroon said.

Staccato gritted this teeth in anger. "You're only treating her like a prisoner!"

"We're trying to protect her!!!" Macaroon yelled back, finally snapping. "She's my sister! My twin! Do you really think I want to do this?! Do you really think I am fine seeing her suffering?! Do you think that I don't care about her?!"

"You're a Charlotte!" Staccato yelled out. "Big Mom's children were all heartless monsters! And you has the same blood as them!" he said before he could stop himself. His eyes then widened as he realized what he just said.

Macaroon's eyes narrowed. "Just because I'm a Charlotte, I'm not capable of caring about my sister?" Macaroon glared at him. "Don't I carry your sister's blood too?" he asked. "I heard you hate papa and I look a lot like him. Is that the reason why you don't consider me as a family?"

"No, Macaroon. That's not tr-"

Macaroon turned away and walked towards his passed out sister. He then picked her up (and Moscato's sword) then walked away.

"I'm not giving you my sister. Madeleine will stay here with us and I'll make sure of that." he said as he walk farther and farther away from Staccato.

On his way back, his mother and aunt came running to him. It seems that his aunt Serenade called her.

"Macaroon! What happened?!" she asked in panic.

"Mom..." Macaroon said, his eyes glued in front of him. "Papa is right."

"What do you mean?"

"Papa once told me that the world is too cruel for someone as easily swayed like Madeleine. That's why I decided..." he turned to his mother with his piercing eyes. "...Madeleine will stay locked up, forever."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	16. A Picture of a One Happy Family

[y/n] has locked herself inside the room as she cried.

Macaroon had already brought Madeleine to her 'prison'. A high tower behind the mansion.

[y/n] tried to reason and beg to Macaroon but her eldest child refused to listen. He had decided to lock his sister up, permanently and even though Katakuri wasn't aware of it yet, there was a possibility that her husband might agree to Macaroon's decision.

Macaroon had told, he'll only release Madeleine if she decides to stop being stubborn and end her 'one-man mutiny'.

However, [y/n] knows her daughter. She was just as stubborn as Macaroon and Katakuri. Changing her mind will gonna be a big challenge.

She needed Katakuri. She needed to talk to him but for some reason, he wasn't picking up his den den mushi.

"Katakuri-sama..." she whispered his name.

It has been a long time ever since she felt that kind of sadness. Looking around the room... It felt so big. It felt so cold.

She then saw their family picture on top of the bureau. She sat up as she stared at it.

Slowly, she stood up and walked towards the bureau. Her shaking hands reached over the picture frame and picked it up.

It was a picture of [y/n], Katakuri and their twins. It was their only family picture since Katakuri wasn't really fond of getting his picture taken.

His distate with his picture being taken was pretty obvious at how annoyed he looked at the picture.

[y/n] smiled sadly as her finger traced the frame. She was smiling happily in there. At that time, she was just so happy being on a vacation with her husband and kids. Katakuri actually has work in there but for [y/n] and the kids, it was a vacation.

On the picture, Madeleine was smiling sweetly while Macaroon was making a funny face. They looked so happy on the picture.

"Can we just return to normal?" [y/n] asked in the air.

Tears fell from her eyes and dripped to the picture on her hand.

"I want my normal family back." she whispered.

Looking at their picture, she remembered that time when they we're still happy.

* * *

_Twelve years ago..._

_"Katakuri-sama!" [y/n] happily greeted her husband the moment he entered the mansion's front door. He was away for one month and [y/n] terribly missed him._

_She hugged his waist tightly, pressing her face on his stomach._

_Katakuri smiled under his scarf and picked his wife up, surprising her._

_"Ah! Katakuri-sam-"_

_He interrupted her words with his lips. He pressed his lips on her, kissing her passionately._

_He missed her a lot. That one month away from home was a big torture to Katakuri. Sleeping at night alone and waking up without his beloved wife beside him was a terrible torture he had endured._

_"I missed you." he whispered._

_[y/n] smiled, a little teary. "I missed you too Katakuri-sama." she gave him a small peck on the lips. "Welcome home."_

_"Wah! Papa is back!!!" Macaroon who just came out from a room yelled out._

_"Papa!!! Madeleine's happy voice sounded as sounds of running echoed through the mansion._

_"Madeleine. Don't run. You'll trip." Katakuri warned as he let [y/n] back on her feet._

_"Papa!" Madeleine hugged her father's leg when she reached him._

_Katakuri smiled warmly and picked his little girl up. "Did your brother made you cry while I'm away?" he asked._

_"I didn't!" Macaroon yelled, pouting._

_"He did!" Madeleine countered, glaring at her lying brother._

_"Macaroon." Katakuri let a warning stare._

_"Alright, you two. That's enough." [y/n] decided to end the fight. "Your papa is tired, let him rest."_

_"But mama! I was just about to ask papa to help me train!" Macaroon whined._

_[y/n] sighed. "Macaroon, your papa just returned. Let him rest."_

_"Okay." Macaroon pouted in disappointment._

_"You two, how about you visit your grandmama. I'm sure your uncle Moscato will be there." [y/n] said._

_"Okay! It's been a while since I've seen Mosca-chan." Madeleine said._

_"I'll spar with the kids in Sweet City." Macaroon declares._

_Katakuri put Madeleine down. "Just don't get on the way of your uncles and aunts when they are working. And Macaroon... Don't kill anyone."_

_"Okay, papa." the twins chorused then run out of their home._

_"Go back before dark!" [y/n] yelled out which the kids answered with "Okay, mama."._

_Now alone, Katakuri picked [y/n] up, bridal style making the woman yelp._

_"W-what are you doing, Katakuri-sama?!" she asked._

_"What else? Bringing you to our love nest." Katakuri said, smirking under the scarf._

_"L-love nest?!" [y/n]'s face reddened knowing what Katakuri wanted to do. "Can you at least wait until it's dark?"_

_"No. I've been missing you for one month. I can't wait anymore."_

_[y/n] sighed as her face remained red. She was one hundred percent sure she was in for a rough love-making once they get into their room._

* * *

_"Ahhh! Katakuri-sama!" [y/n] screamed as she buried her face on the pillow under her._

_Hovering behind her was her husband, thrusting his large cock, deep inside of her._

_For the last eight years, Katakuri have grown taller and bigger. When they first made love, it was already hard enough for [y/n] to receive her husband. What more now that he was a lot more bigger than before?_

_Every time she have sex with Katakuri, it always ends up with her being sore and unable to walk straight for a week. Katakuri was normally satisfied with just her mouth and hands but since he's been away for a month, the man was frustrated._

_"You're on a birth control, right?" he asked between heavy breath and thrusts._

_"Y-yes!" she managed to choke out an answer._

_"Good." he moaned out. "Because I don't plan on pulling out."_

_[y/n] screamed as Katakuri's speed increased. She could tell he was on his climax, same as her._

_"Katakuri-sama!!!" she screamed as she cum._

_Despite of her release, Katakuri was still moving. Still sensitive, [y/n] moaned loudly._

_"So hot and wet." he whispered as his hands tightened on her waist._

_[y/n] screamed once again as she cum again. This time however, she felt Katakuri released his thick seed inside her._

_[y/n] slumped down tiredly as Katakuri pulled away. He dropped beside her and pulled her on his arms. He then pulled the blanket, covering their naked bodies._

_"I love you." he said and planted a kiss on her head._

_Breathing heavily, she looked up to him and smiled. "I love you too, Katakuri-sama."_

_Katakuri smiled back, pulling her to him much closer. "I'm going to miss you again."_

_[y/n] gave him a questioning look. "You're going to leave again?"_

_"Yeah. I'm only here for a week and then I'll be away for another month once again."_

_That made [y/n] sad. Although she tried her best not to show it, Katakuri still caught it._

_"Sorry. We rarely see each other because of my duty." he said, hugging her._

_"I... It's okay. I understand." she said although she was pretty sure she didn't really sound convincing._

_Katakuri felt terrible. It has been a while since they went to someplace along with their children. If only he could bring his wife and children to that island. Wait... He can!_

_Katakuri's eyes widened as he realized he could just bring his whole family with him. It was not a dangerous place and even if it was, he was confident that he could protect his family._

_"[y/n]?"_

_"Katakuri-sama?"_

_"We're going on a vacation." he said. "Me, you and the children."_

_"Huh? But I thought you have a work to do?"_

_Katakuri grinned. "Can't I work while on a vacation?"_

_"But... We don't want to get on your way." she said, unsurely._

_Katakuri kissed her head. "You won't be getting in the way. Come on. Don't you want to be with me?"_

_"Of course I want to." she said. "Fine then."_

_"Good." Katakuri said as he turned [y/n]. With her back on his chest, Katakuri hugged her._

_[y/n] smiled in satisfaction as she felt her husband's warmth on her back. The guy loves spooning, that's for sure._

_The two of them lied in silence. That was until [y/n] has enough of her husband's wandering hands._

_"Katakuri-sama?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Stop groping my chest." she said blankly._

_Katakuri smirked "They felt like mochi."_

_"Perv."_

_**TO BE CONTINUED** _


	17. Papa is Cheating

_"Woah! This place is cool!" Macaroon exclaimed once their ship docked on a small island, three days away from Totto Land._

_"I see smoke coming from up there!" Madeleine gasped looking up to the mountain which was covered by smoke._

_"On that mountain we're countless small volcanoes. They we're all inactive though." Katakuri explained. "This is a hot spring town by the way. So I'm sure it'll gonna be a relaxing one month for you."_

_"Katakuri-sama, is it okay to dock in here with a pirate ship?" she asked worriedly._

_"It's fine. Look."Katakuri pointed to the other side of the town._

_"Oh! That's..."_

_"Mama's flag. This place is under mama's protection. In exchange of special candies they make here, mama let's them fly her flag."_

_"I see." [y/n] smiled in relief._

_"What kind of candy is it, papa?!" Macaroon asked as he and Madeleine looked up to him excitedly._

_"Milk candy. It was made from a special milk from a rare mountain cow." Katakuri replied._

_"Mountain cow?"_

_"A wild cow that lives on that mountain full of volcanoes. I heard the atmosphere on that volcanic mountain we're affecting the taste of the cow's milk, giving it a unique sweet taste."_

_"I want some!" Macaroon yelled out._

_"Me too!" Madeleine seconded._

_"You'll get some later. For now, let's go to the place where we will stay for the time being."_

* * *

_"This is a nice place. I can't believe each room has it's own hot spring." [y/n] said as she looks out of the window where a modest sized hot spring could be seen._

_"Well, this place is pretty well known for their baths. I'll leave you with the kids. I still have to go somewhere for my work." Katakuri said._

_"Oh. Okay." [y/n] said, trying to hide her disappointment. She was actually hoping that she could spend her time with her husband there._

_Sensing her disappointment, Katakuri pulled her on a hug. "I'll try to finish what I needed to do early and come back as soon as possible, okay?"_

_[y/n] let a small sigh and smiled. "Okay. I'll wait for you._

* * *

_"Oi! Macaroon! Where are you going?!" Madeleine asked as she saw her brother heading out._

_"I'm going to find a store that sells that milk candy that papa told us about."_

_Madeleine's eyes brightened hearing that. "I'll go with you!"_

_"Ehh?! Why?!" Macaroon whined._

_"I want milk candy too!" Madeleine glared at him._

_Macaroon pouted but relented. "Fiiinnee."_

_Madeleine smiled widely. "I'll go and tell mama!"_

_"No!" Macaroon grabbed his sister before she could inform their mother._

_"What?!"_

_"Don't tell mama!" Macaroon yelled at her._

_Madeleine put her hands on her waist as she glared at her brother. "And why?!"_

_"She won't let us eat a lot and would confiscate most of it! Remember when we're at Melodia?! That sugar cane?!" Macaroon pointed at her._

_Remembering the event, Madeleine conceded. "Err... Fine. But is it really okay to leave without telling mama? She's going to be angry."_

_"If you're scared, just stay here." Macaroon said as he walk towards the door._

_"Hey! Brother! Wait for me!" Madeleine shouted as he ran after Macaroon._

_One minute later, [y/n] came out, wondering where her children went._

* * *

_"This is quite good." Macaroon said as he munched on the hard and sweet milk candy. "This is totally different than what uncle Peros makes."_

_"Yeah. I love what uncle Peros makes but I love this one too. I wonder if uncle could make something like this." Madeleine said, also stuffing her face with the milk candies like her brother. Just then, she stop walking as she saw a familiar figure, walking a distance away from them. "Hey, Macaroon. Is that papa?"_

_Macaroon turned to where his sister was pointing and saw his father._

_Both of them froze seeing a woman with long legs (same as their Aunt Smoothie) holding onto their father's arm._

_"N-no way..." Madeleine muttered in disbelief._

_Macaroon on the other hand, narrowed his eyes in hatred, to his father. "Papa..."_

* * *

_"It's been a while since I saw you, Katakuri nii-san. Ever since I got married, I've never seen you even once and even at your wedding day, I haven't got a chance to attend. It's late but congratulations to your marriage and congratulations for becoming a father." Katakuri's sister said._

_"Thanks. I'll let you meet my wife and children once we're done with what we needed to do here." he said._

_"I can't wait. I think I met your wife once. Princess [y/n] of Melodia, right?"_

_"Yeah." Katakuri simply replied._

_"I was surprised when I heard you're getting married though. I never expected mama to choose you out of all people." his sister chuckled._

_"Was it really surprising?"_

_"Yeah. I mean, you're always mama's special son. I guess your wife is one of a kind since mama choosed you for her."_

_Katakuri smiled under the scarf. Yes. His wife is one of a kind but he wasn't going to say that out loud._

_"This is where we'll part. I'll see you tomorrow. I  promised [y/n] I'll come back early."_

_His sister nodded. "Okay. See you tomorrow, nii-san."_

_Katakuri parted with his sister and headed towards the direction of where they we're staying._

_But then, he sensed his children and realized, they we're up ahead, standing side by side as if waiting for him._

_As he get nearer, he saw that both of them has a frown on their faces and we're giving him the deadliest glare they could muster._

_Katakuri stopped in front of them. "What are you two doing?" he questioned them._

_"That's our line, papa!" Madeleine yelled. "I can't believe you?! Bringing your family on the island where you'll be meeting your mistress?!"_

_Katakuri gave her a blank look._

_"Papa! I'll never forgive you!" Macaroon pointed to him. "Fight me, papa!"_

_Katakuri sighed as he figured what was happening. "So you saw me with a woman and you jumped into a conclusion that I am cheating?"_

_"Yes! It's pretty obvious! If she's not your mistress then why would she hold onto your arms like that?!" Macaroon shouted._

_"I don't know? Maybe because she's my sister?" Katakuri's said._

_The twins stared at him blankly. "S-sister?"_

_Katakuri nodded._

_"As in sister? Like Madeleine?"_

_Katakuri nodded once again before letting a sigh._

_"You haven't seen her since she was already married when the two of you were born. Also, she have never visited Totto Land since her wedding. But yeah, she's my sister."_

_"Oh." Madeleine let out dumbly._

_Macaroon chuckled awkwardly. "My bad. Sorry, papa."_

_Katakuri smirked sadistically. "No sweets for a week for both of you."_

_"What?!" the two yelled in horror._

_That one week punishment however turned to two weeks when they returned home to a fuming [y/n] who has been searching for the twins for hours._

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	18. Not Feeling Well

"Is this all you need, miss?" the heart-eyed shop keeper asked [y/n].

[y/n] was on the marketplace, buying some ingredients for cooking.

"Uhmm... Actually, I'm not a 'miss'. I'm married." she chuckled.

"For real?!" the man stared at her in disbelief. "No way! Mann!!! Your husband is a damned lucky man!"

[y/n] gave him a small smile. "I'm actually the lucky one."

Hidden behind the shadows was a glaring Macaroon. Behind him was his sister.

"What in the world are you doing, brother?" she asked as the older twin spied their mother.

"That guy is hitting on mama." he said in a low voice.

Madeleine rolled her eyes. "So what? It's not like mama would give him her time of the day!"

"But it's still unforgivable!" Macaroon growled.

"Yeah, yeah." Madeleine turned and walked away. "I'm going back. You better do too. Both of us are still grounded."

Macaroon ignored his sister in favor of glaring to the man.

"Mama has been going out a lot to buy ingredients. Even though the mayor assigned some servants to worked for us while we're staying on this island, she's still doing all the work." he narrowed his eyes. "I better do something about that..."

* * *

"Eh? Madeleine? Where's your brother?" [y/n] asked when Madeleine entered the dining room alone.

Katakuri, who was already sitting on his place on the table looked over his daughter wondering what was going on. Macaroon never missed a dinner and he was always the first one to reach the dinner table. That was it was strange that he was not there.

"He said he is not feeling well so he won't be eating tonight." Madeleine told them.

"What?!" [y/n] have grown worried. Macaroon rarely gets sick but when he does, it always last longer than normal. The last time he got sick, it took one month before he recovered.

[y/n] pulled a plate and prepared some food to bring to Macaroon. "I'll go check on him. Eat with your papa, Madeleine."

"Mkay..." Madeleine watched her mother as she run out of the dining room with Macaroon's food.

"Is he really sick?" Katakuri asked.

Madeleine shrugged. "Dunno. But he sounds like he's in pain."

* * *

"Macaroon."

"Mama." Macaroon sat up as his mother went inside his room.

"Are you not feeling well?" she asked and put the tray of food on the table near the window. She then moved to his bed and sits.

"I'm not feeling well, mama." Macaroon said, hugging his mother.

"Do you have a fever?" she asked, touching his forehead. "No you don't. Are you hurting anywhere?"

"I dunno but my head hurts badly." he said.

"I'll go call a doctor or wait... I'll just sing to heal you." [y/n] was about to stand up but Macaroon tightened his hold on her, preventing her from standing up.

"Macaroon?"

"I don't want a doctor or a song! I just want mama!" he yelled out.

"But darling..."

"I want mama!" his hug on her tightened, making it hard for her to breath.

"A-alright! Please stop squeezing me."

Macaroon relaxed a bit although he refused to let her go. At least she could breath well now.

Macaroon has always been more clingy when sick but it was strange that he refused to let himself get checked by the dohr. Then again, all his life, their grandmother's personal doctor was the one taking care if his health. [y/n] thought that maybe he was just uncomfortable having a new doctor looking at him. But then, why did he stopped her from curing them then? A simple pain like that was easy to cure. All she need is to sing a short song.

"Mama... Stay here with me." he whined.

[y/n] smiled. It can't be helped, she just have to look after him

"Okay, darling."

* * *

It was already bed time and [y/n] was still not on their room. [y/n] haven't eaten anything yet since she left to check on Macaroon before dinner. Just what was she doing?

Katakuri who has been waiting for her was getting impatient. Just what's taking her so long?

Tired of waiting, he went to Macaroon's room to see what was keeping [y/n] busy.

When he get there, he found [y/n] stroking Macaroon's head. The child was already fast asleep so why is she there?

"[y/n]." he called out.

[y/n] looked up to him. "He's not feeling well." she told him.

Katakuri looked back to Macaroon. He doesn't look like he was sick. He was even snoring loudly.

"Call a doctor or sing." Katakuri said.

[y/n] shook her head. "He didn't want me to."

Katakuri's eyes narrowed. Was he faking his sickness? For what purpose?

"Did you eat already?" Katakuri asked.

[y/n] shook her head. "I promised him I won't leave his side."

Katakuri sighed. "Don't be stupid. You need to eat and you need to sleep. He's sleeping. He won't know you left his side."

"But..."

"Go to the kitchen and get yourself some dinner. Then after that, come to our room. That's an order." Katakuri said and left.

[y/n] sighed as she looked back to the sleeping Macaroon. She leaned down and kissed the child's forehead. "Good night, darling."

* * *

The next day, Macaroon was still in bed. His mother was taking care of him, bringing him food, water or anything he needed to him.

"Are you feeling well now, darling?" [y/n] asked.

"I'll feel better if mama will stay here." he said, smiling at her.

[y/n] smiled back and kissed his forehead. "I'll come back. I'll just bring these plates back to the kitchen."

Macaroon nodded. "Okay."

[y/n] grabbed the tray and left the room. The moment she disappeared, however, Katakuri came inside Macaroon room.

"Papa?" Macaroon looked up to his father in surprise.

"What do you think you're doing?" Katakuri asked, narrowing his eyes down to Macaroon. "You're not sick. You could maybe fool your mama and Madeleine but you can't fool me." 

Macaroon pouted. Yeah, he know he'd been caught. "I'm just trying to keep mama inside the house. Those guys from the market we're ogling her and we're trying to get her attention." he said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Oh yeah? Sure that might be the reason but you're also trying to make her baby you, aren't you?" Katakuri questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Macaroon glared up to his father. " So what?! I'm mama's baby anyway!"

Katakuri glared back to Macaroon. The two of them glared at each other in silence, not saying anything nor moving at all.

They we're suddenly interrupted though by [y/n] who had returned from the kitchen.

"Oh, Katakuri-sama. Why are you here?" she asked in surprise.

Katakuri looked over to her. "I'm just talking to Macaroon."

[y/n] smiled. "Ahh... I see."

Under his scarf, he grinned. "He said he's feeling better now. And he's not sick anymore."

What his father said made Macaroon's eyes widened.  _"Damn it, Papa!"_  he mentally cursed his father.

And so, Macaroon's 'sickness' ended that day.

* * *

The next day, Macaroon and Madeleine sat on the dining room as they waited for their parents to join them for breakfast.

"Looks like you're feeling well now." Madeleine said.

"Ah... Yeah. Thanks to mana taking care of me." he lied.

Just then, their mother came to the dining room alone.

"Mama? Where is papa? Didn't you call him?" Madeleine asked.

"Oh, darling. Sorry. You two go ahead and eat. Your papa and I can't join you. He isn't feeling well. I'll go take care of him." she said and left.

Macaroon stared at the doorway where his mother walked out in disbelief. Did his papa just stole his 'strategy'?!

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	19. Charlotte

_For a long time, Katakuri had been hiding the real him from the public._

_Truth to be told, he never cared about what people would think of him. But a certain event had pushed him to be the 'perfect' Katakuri they know now._

_He had been pretending as a perfect person for a long time, you'll think he was already used to it. But no. He wasn't. Up until now, he still found it tiring to act perfect when you're not even close to being one._

_No one would accept him. The real him, that is. That was what he used to thought. That was until he married [y/n]._

_[y/n] accepted him for who he was. Even after seeing his whole face, she still remained on his side and loved him more than anything._

_Katakuri returned to the place where his whole family we're staying for the time being._

_It was already pass midnight and he was sure, everyone was already asleep._

_The lights we're already out when he entered. It was dark but he didn't bother to turn the lights on. It was unnecessary. With his expertise in haki, he didn't need to see what was around him. He could easily tell what was going on around without seeing anything._

_Katakuri made his way first to Madeleine's room. He carefully opened the door and walked inside._

_Madeleine was sleeping soundly on her bed. She was carefully tucked under her blankets._

_He pulled his scarf off and crouched down on her bedside. He gently stroke his daughter's head._

_Looking at her like that, he could see her resemblance to his wife. Sure, she did got his hair color. But that's all. Everything else in her resembled [y/n]. That was probably why he was so overprotective with her. He couldn't help but to think that she was as fragile as [y/n] even though she was capable of protecting herself._

_"Papa?" Madeleine opened her eyes, awaken from her father's hand on her head. She was always a light sleeper._

_"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up," Katakuri apologized._

_She shook her head sleepily. "It's ok. Welcome back, papa," she said and smile despite of her eyes, dropping close from sleepiness._

_Katakuri chuckled. "Go back to sleep. I'm just checking if you're still on bed and not on the floor," he joked._

_"I'm not Macaroon," she fumed._

_He planted a small kiss on her forehead. "Go back to sleep, Madeleine."_

_Madeleine nodded and closed her eyes. "I love you, papa," she muttered._

_Katakuri smiled. "Yeah. I love you too."_

_When he was sure Madeleine was fully asleep, he left the room and head to Macaroon's room this time._

_As expected, Macaroon was not on his bed. He was on the floor, having fallen from his bed, snoring, dead to the world._

_Katakuri shook his head. He made his way in, towards the sleeping Macaroon and picked him up._

_He carefully laid the child back to his bed and covered him with his blanket._

_He gently stroked Macaroon's head a few times before leaving the room._

_Macaroon was a very handy kid. He loved to get himself into terrible situation, making Katakuri worry for his safety. Sure, he was aware that Macaroon was a strong kid and was capable of protecting himself. But as his father, Katakuri still worry for him._

_"Sleep well, son," he whispered and left Macaroon's room._

_His final destination was the room he shares with his wife._

_As expected, [y/n] was asleep when he arrived at the room._

_Ahh... His beautiful wife. His guiding light on the dark world. The one who brought him hope when he thought he would be forever alone._

_Katakuri made his way to the bed as he took his jacket off. He laid it on the chair near their bed before joining [y/n] on the bed._

_It was already late but he wasn't sleepy yet. He only have two hours. He need to return back to his work later. He knew, he needed to sleep but the sleep won't visit him so he decided to just join his wife in bed and hold her tight._

_[y/n] let out a small sound when he pulled her to his chest. The woman muttered his name gently. However, she didn't woke up. She continue sleeping, burying her face to his chest, moving to the source of warmth._

_Katakuri chuckled at that. She must be tired. Like Madeleine, [y/n] was also a light sleeper. Since she kept sleeping despite of his movement, that only meant she was too tired. Macaroon and Madeleine probably caused a lot of trouble today. He honestly feel bad for leaving her to take care of their handy children but he had a lot of things to do for mama._

_[y/n[ had endured a lot for him and he consider himself lucky for having her as a wife. A woman who looked fragile yet stronger than anyone he knew. Not physically. No. Her strength lies on her spirit. She has a strong spirit._

_"Thank you for everything, my love," he whispered and pressed a soft kiss on her head._

_He knew that he'll surely caused more suffering to her in the future but he believed that no matter what, she'll endure all of it and both of them would get through them._   _It couldn't be helped. Being married to a Charlotte means enduring all the suffering. Fortunately, he has a wife who was very capable._

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	20. Reason

_Macaroon and Madeleine awkwardly stood beside their mother as their father introduced his second sister. His second sister whom they mistakenly thought their father's mistress._

_"This is Maple, my sister. Maple, this is my wife, [y/n] and my children, Macaroon and Madeleine."_

_"Nice to meet you, Maple-sama," [y/n] smiled brightly at her husband's sister. According to her husband, Maple was married off a long time ago and had never been on Totto Land since then._

_"Nice to meet you too, [y/n]," Maple smiled back._

_"Now, I hope no one would stupidly jumped into conclusions after this," Katakuri said, sending his twin children a look, making [y/n] and Maple look at him questioningly._

_Macaroon and Madeleine gulped as they look away, trying to escape their father's deadly glare._

_"Since its our last day here, Maple will join us for dinner," Katakuri added._

_[y/n] smiled. "I'll go and prepare the dinner then."_

* * *

_"Can I help?"_

_[y/n] jumped a bit at the sound of the voice. She turned around and saw her husband's sister._

_"Maple-sama?"_

_Maple stepped closer beside her and took a knife before taking one of the potatoes. "Its been a long time ever since I've been on a kitchen. I love cooking but since I'm married to a noble, I'm not allowed to step on the kitchen."_

_"Is it really okay for you to be here then?" [y/n] hesitantly asked._

_Maple chuckled. "Just don't tell anyone."_

_[y/n] smiled and continue what she was doing. Maple has a different aura. Despite being Big Mom's daughter, she doesn't carry an intimidating aura that you normally feel when on the presence of the Charlotte's._

_"How is my brother as a husband?" Maple suddenly asked._

_[y/n] glanced at her in surprise. She was not expecting that question._

_[y/n] turned her eyes down to the potatoes she was peeling as she tried to think how to answer her._

_"Well... He's very kind to me. To us. He's a good husband and a good father. I don't really have any complaints."_

_Maple smiled at her answer. "Despite of how intimidating he is, nii-san is a very caring man. You're lucky you end up landing on him. Among the Charlotte men, he is the golden egg," she chuckled. "But I guess, he's also lucky to have you as a wife."_

_[y/n] looked at her curiously. Maple continued her work as she talked._

_"You didn't run away even after seeing how he looked beneath the scarf, right?" Maple said with a sad smile. "Back then, people scorned him because of how he looked. He never cared at first. Anyone who tried to laugh at him, he'll beat up. He was strong. Unstoppable. But not everyone on the family was as strong as him," Maple stopped as her eyes darken._

_"What happened?" [y/n] asked curiously._

_"One of the guy he beaten up attacked Brulee," Maple reached up to her forehead and traced a finger across to her cheek. "You've seen the scar on Brulee's face right? That was the result of that attack."_

_[y/n]'s eyes widened as she heard that. She didn't know that. Katakuri never mentioned anything._

_"Since that day, nii-san decided he's going to be a perfect man for our sake."_

_[y/n] turned her eyes down. Katakuri had endured a lot. He sacrificed a lot._

_"He did everything for us. He never cared about his self. Everything is for our family's sake. That's why I'm happy that he finally found someone who loves him for who he is."_

_[y/n] looked back at Maple. She was smiling warmly. A smile of a younger sister who truly care. "Thank you for making my brother happy."_

_[y/n] smiled back and shook her head. "It's the other way around. He's the one who had made me happy."_

* * *

_The dinner was pleasant. Maple told them stories about Katakuri's younger days to his annoyance._

_Macaroon and Madeleine enjoyed listening to her. Both we're probably enjoying see their father squirm at every embarrassing stories his sister tells them._

_[y/n] wouldn't admit it but she enjoyed the sight as well. It's not everyday you'll see Charlotte Katakuri look away in embarrassment._

_It was late when Maple finally decided to leave. Katakuri had finally let a relieved sigh when she left only to face his children's teasing._

 

_"Are the children asleep?" Katakuri questioned as [y/n] entered the room._

_"Yes. I think they got tired from playing with Maple-sama," [y/n] replied and made her way to the bed._

_Katakuri put the book he was reading on the night stand and opened his arms for her. Smiling, [y/n] climbed on top of him and settled there with her head on his chest._

_Katakuri pressed a kiss on her head as she nuzzled him._

_"I guess you're no match with Maple-sama," [y/n] said in a teasing tone._

_Katakuri scowled. "And here I thought, I could finally relax now that Maple is gone and the twins are asleep."_

_[y/n] giggled as she gave him a halfhearted apology. She couldn't help but to tease him too, he was so cute when he was pouting._

_Silence surrounded them. It was not an awkward silence though. [y/n] remained laying on top of him, her head on his chest as Katakuri's big hand gently stroked her hair._

_"Katakuri-sama?" she looked up to him after a short while._

_"Hm?"_

_"From now on, if you're troubled about something, come to me, okay?"_

_Katakuri raised an eyebrow at that. "Did my sister said anything?"_

_[y/n] looked down as she nodded. "She told me why you decided to cover your face," she admitted._

_Katakuri sighed. Maple never changed. She's still the same old blabbermouth._

_"That woman..." he muttered in irritation._

_"Please don't be angry at her," [y/n] begged. "She cares for you. And I'm really glad she told me. I think I understand you better now."_

_Katakuri silently stared at her as she continued._

_"You're no longer alone now," she stated looking up to him. "I'm your wife. I might be weak but I'm always here to support you," she said as she gently smiled. "You told me back then, didn't you? To dedicate my life to you as a wife should be."_

_Katakuri remembered when he told her that she would be unhurt as long as she dedicate her life in serving him as his wife. That was when they got married. It has been a long time so it surprise him that she still remembered that. Then again, that forced wedding might be traumatic for her, of course it'll remain in her memory forever. Somehow, he felt guilty for that._

_"Don't worry. Even if I don't tell you about my troubles, just by seeing you here beside me always helped ease my troubled mind," he said, looking at her with a gentle look._

_"Really?"_

_He wasn't lying. [y/n] has always been the one who helped him whenever he felt troubled._

_[y/n] was not a fighter. She was no help when it comes to his job as a Sweet Commander or a minister. Yet, her very existence was a very important to him. In the dark world he was forced to live in, she was the beacon of light that guides him._

_Katakuri smiled as he tightened his hold on her. "Really."_

* * *

"Milady!" a servant's call snapped [y/n] from her thoughts.

A panicking servant slammed the door open, totally forgetting to knock.

"What's the matter? Have you found Madeleine?" she asked as she put the picture frame down.

"No, milady. Macaroon-sama was still looking for her. I'm here to tell you that the Strawhats managed to escape! All of them, including Strawhat Luffy!"

"Wh-what?! Where's Katakuri-sama then?!" [y/n] 's heart thumped crazily in her chest. What's going on?! Didn't Katakuri went to fight with the pirate?! If Luffy escaped, then what happened to Katakuri?!"

The servants face turned grim. What he said next had made her whole body weak.

"He lost."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	21. Aftermath

Katakuri opened his eyes. A familiar ceiling caught his eyes as well as the familiar feeling of his bed. What happened? His memory we're a little blurred.

He tried to sit up but the jolt of pain that coursed throughout his body sent him back to bed. Ah... Now he remember. He fought Strawhat Luffy and lost.

He lost but he don't feel frustrated. Instead of frustration, what he feel was satisfaction. A small smile appeared on his lips. That pirate was a great man and he was glad he managed to escape. He hope that someday, he would be able to fight him again.

He turned his head to the side and that was when he noticed his sleeping wife, [y/n].

[y/n] was sitting on the chair beside the bed with her head on the bed. He could see the dried tears on her cheek. The sight of that had made him feel sorry. He was sure she was so worried about him. He didn't mean to make her cry.

He was about to touch her cherk but changed his mind and pulled his hand back. He was worried tgat sge night wije up if he touched her. She looked tired. Probably from taking care of him. She need to rest.

The door suddenly opened. He turned to look to the visitor.

"Bruleé."

"Oh nii-chan! I'm glad you're up!" she happily exclaimed.

"Not so loud," he glared at her. "[y/n] is resting."

Bruleé turned to look at her sleeping sister-in-law. Her gaze softened.

"She stayed with you since you we're brought here," she said as she moved closer to the bed. "She didn't left your side. She was so worried, she refused to leave."

Katakuri looked down at his wife affectionately. Although he felt bad for worrying [y/n], he feel happy at the same time.

Just then, [y/n] let out a small groan and slowly opened her eyes. The moment her eyes caught Katakuri, her sleepy body mind was awaken.

"Katakuri-sama!" she shouted his name, looking worried but it only takes a few seconds. Her eyes then teared up. "Katakuri-sama!" she called his name again but this time, she jumped towards him and wrapped her arms around him. "You stupid! I thought you're going to leave me! I thought you'll never wake up!" she cried on his chest.

Katakuri wrapped his arms around her and sighed. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again," he promised.

"Make sure about that!" [y/n] angrily yelled.

Bruleé smiled and exited the room, giving the two a privacy.

* * *

"Damn! What's going on?! I can't feel Madeleine's presence anywhere!" Macaroon shouted, making his father's men cower in fear.

Everyone serving Katakuri we're all scattered around Totto Land, searching for his missing twin.

"Shit! Papa will go ballistic if he found out that Madeleine suddenly disappeared," he cursed, punching a wall near him, making a hole on it.

"Macaroon-sama!" an upcoming crew member shouted as he run to the eldest of the twins. For some reason, he looked panicked. "I found this on the floor inside the room where Madeleine-sama was locked!" He handed Macaroon a letter.

Macaroon took the letter and opened it. He read the letter which was a letter from Madeleine.

Suddenly, Macaroon's eyes widened as he finished the letter.

"What?!?!"

"Macaroon-sama?! What's wrong?!" the curious men asked.

Macaroon gritted his teeth as he tirbef to the men. "Madeleine left Totto Land."

"Did he go to Melodia?" one asked.

"No," Macaroon replied as he crumpled the letter in frustration and anger. "I doubt that. I know her. She won't go anywhere where we could easily find her." He turned to look at the seas. "She took a ship and brought her followers with her," his eyes narrowed. "Like aunt Lola."

* * *

"Madeleine! Are you crazy?! If you leave Totto Land, Mama would disown you!" Moscato's ice cream sword homies shouted st Madeleine.

"I know but I can't stay there anymore!" Madeleine shouted back.

"How about your mama?! And your papa?! What do you think they'll feel?! Come on! Let's go back, okay?" the ice cream sword tried to persuade her. Madeleine only ignored her as she look out to the city.

_"Sorry Macaroon... Please take care of mama and papa for me."_

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	22. To the Next Page!

**THIS IS THE LAST PART. JUST IMAGINE THE CONTINUATION OF THIS ONE. BUT FOR ME, THIS IS THE LAST OF KATAKURI SERIES. THANK YOU FOR STICKING WITH ME AND THANK YOU ALL FOR THE SUPPORT. IT DIDN'T END THE WAY I REALLY WANTED BUT I'M STILL HAPPY WITH THIS. BYE EVERYONE AND ENJOY THE LAST PART!**

* * *

"Katakuri-sama. What are we going to do?" [y/n] looked up at her husband worriedly. Madeleine disappeared and she feared that Big Mom would brand her as a target for execution and no longer part of the Charlotte family.

"Papa?" Macaroon who was silently standing on the sidelines walked to where his father was sitting. "Should I go and bring her back?"

Katakuri shook his head. "No. I told mama that Madeleine went to Melodia. If you suddenly disappear, I'm sure she'll get suspicious. Besides you are needed here to help around in restoring Totto Island."

After the Straw Hat's invasion, Totto Land was left in shambles. Everyone was working together to return it to it's former beauty.

"But papa, Madeleine has no knowledge when it comes to sailing and leading a crew. I dont think she'll survive out there. Besides, all the men who went with her we're the ones who rarely join us on the ship."

"Don't worry. You don't know this, but ever since Madeleine began to show stubborness back when she was twelve, I secretly had my most trusted man follow her," Katakuri smirked. "I'm sure that he was on her side by now."

* * *

The storm was raging. Madeleine's ship was being rocked without mercy as her men panicked. All of them we're inexperienced with sailing. They we're from Katakuri's crew but their main job was only to load the flour to the ships that will bring those flour around Totto Land.

The only reason they went with Madeleine was because they we're the only people at the dock when Madeleine took a ship. Of course, they tried to stop her but they can't really go against the daughter of their captain. In the end, they have no choice but to join Madeleine on the ship just to make sure she won't be put in danger.

"Milady! Go inside the ship! You might end up falling to the seas!" one of the men shouted through the water and wind.

"Don't be stupid! I just can't leave you guys out here! I need to help so tell me what to do!" Madeleine has no experience when it comes to ships so she has no idea what to do to keep the wind from wrecking the ship. Unfortunately, the crew with her has no idea either.

"We will all die!" one of the men shouted.

"Shut up! We will all survive this!" another countered. The guy said that but he knows surviving that storm would be a miracle. Yet, he don't want to say that out loud. He could tell that the young lady with then was already scared, he didn't want to frighten her more.

As everyone panic, a dark haired guy calmly stepped to the deck. His long hair swayed violently against the wind yet his crimson eyes was calm as if the danger of capsizing was nothing to him.

"Calm down and listen everyone!" he shouted, making everyone, including Madeleine, turn to him. "Tie the sails tightly and keep the ship moving! Don't go against the wind! Let it lead us! This ship is heavy so we'll be fine!"

The men only stared at him in silence. They had no idea who was the man. They at least know he was from Big Mom's crew because of Big Mom's jolly roger printed on the back of his coat but... Who exactly is the guy?

"What are you guys still doing?! Do you want us to sink?! Move!" With that bark, everyone began to move. "After, tie yourselves on the posts or better yet, get inside!"

Madeleine silently watched the man direct everyone. She has no idea who was the guy. But it seems that he knows what he was doing.

Later on, they managed to pass the storm. Everyone cheered.

"Alright! Release the sails and go back to work!" he ordered. The men didn't know who he was but he seems to know what he was doing so they thought he might be someone who holds a high position in Big Mom's crew. That was why they didn't question him and followed the order.

Madeleine approached him. "Hey! Who are you?" she questioned.

The guy glanced down to her. "Princess, are you done with your game? Are you ready to go back to your parents?" he questioned back. "Did you finally realize how dangerous out here and how you recklessly led these men towards the danger?"

Madeleine stared at him in disbelief. Did he just ignore her question?! And who he was to scold her?!

"Shut up! Who are you?! And why are you here?! And who are you to say that to me! Just so you know, I'm not going back to that place!"

The man sighed. "Just how stubborn could you get?" he turned and walked away.

"Hey! I'm not done talking to you! I asked you who you are?!"

The man stopped and turned his head a little. "Requiem, one of the member of Katakuri division's specialists." The guy only said that before he continued his exit.

"Gah! Wait! You bastard! I'm not get done talking! I order you to come back! Hey!"

Requiem continued walking, ignoring the girl. He mentally sighed.  _"Babysitting is not on my job description..."_  he thought with a defeated look.

* * *

A week passed. The Totto Land's rebuilding continues.

Katakuri and Macaroon we're busy helping around. But one day, they we're suddenly summoned to Mama's castle.

"Mama, you summoned us?" Katakuri said as Macaroon stood behind him.

Mama was sitting on her throne and it seems that she has visitors.

A well dressed middle aged man and a golden haired young lady was with her.

"Yes, yes. Katakuri. I actually want you two to meet King Ulysses and one of his daughter, princess Meia."

"It's nice to finally meet you, Katakuri-sama and of course, Macaroon-sama," Ulysses smiled. "I heard a lot of things about the two of you. And I'm really impressed about you two. Especially you, Macaroon-sama. You're still young yet you proved that you really are a strong young man."

Macaroon simply stared without a word. He honestly didn't want to be there. He still had a lot to do. If he want to return to his easy laid back days, he had to hurry and finish helping around.

His eyes then landed to the young lady standing beside the king. She was looking down, shyly.

"King Ulysses, the king whose kingdom was a target of Kaido, yet he never succeeded because of the gigantic whirlpools that seems to appear whenever someone tries to invade," Katakuri's eyes narrowed. "I also heard about the monster that wreck the ships of the invaders."

King Ulysses chuckled. "I have two daughters. Meia and Sienna. The two of them protects our island."

"Princess Meia here have eaten a devil fruit. A mythological Zoan: Charybdis while princess Sienna have eaten mythological Zoan: Scylla," Big Mom explained.

Katakuri looked at the shy woman beside the king. She was too shy, he can't imagine that the violent living whirlpool in the story was the same as this girl.

"So mama?" Katakuri looked up to his mother. "Is the reason why you summoned us here is because you want Macaroon to marry princess Meia?"

Big Mom laughed. "You really know everything, Katakuri. Well... Yes. I expect Macaroon to do his part as the member of the Charlotte."

Katakuri turned to look at Macaroon. He was standing there looking uninterested as if the conversation has nothing to do with him.

"I have enough of getting invaded by these stupid Worst Generation. King Ulysses said he'll help us secure Totto Land with princess Meia's power in return of our help with his war against his enemies," Big Mom grinned. "So? Macaroon?"

Macaroon shrugged. "Sure, whatever. Don't really care about marriage. I'll do it of that's what grandmama wanted but can I go back to work now?"

Big Mom laughed. "Okay. Go ahead."

Macaroon nodded and left the room. Once he was gone, Katakuri turned to the King and princess. "I apologize for his behavior."

The king laughed. "Its nothing. I'm glad he is a dutiful young man."

"Uhmm... Can I go and walk around?" Meia asked.

"Oh sure go ahead," Big Mom said.

With that, the girl left the room.

* * *

Meia ran after Macaroon. "Macaroon-sama!"

Macaroon stopped and turned. He blankly stared at the woman.

"What?"

"C-can I come with you?" she shyly asked.

Macaroon stared at her weirdly. "Why? I'm just going to help at the rebuilding projects. You'll only get bored."

"No I'm not! It's fine! I promise I won't get in the way."

Macaroon turned and began to work. "Whatever. Do what you want."

* * *

Meia watched the people work. She heard about the attack of the Straw Hat's at Totto Land. To think that such a rookie could cause this much damage to the land of an emperor.

She turned to look at Macaroon. She actually met him a long time ago. He attacked those guys who tried to hurt her when she was visiting an island. Sure he only attacked them because they we're his target to begin with but he still saved her. She kinda feel so sad that he looked like he don't remember but she was happy that she saw him again.

She let a small smile. "I swear I'm going to be a good wife to Macaroon-sama.

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE LAST PART. JUST IMAGINE THE CONTINUATION OF THIS ONE. BUT FOR ME, THIS IS THE LAST OF KATAKURI SERIES. THANK YOU FOR STICKING WITH ME AND THANK YOU ALL FOR THE SUPPORT. IT DIDN'T END THE WAY I REALLY WANTED BUT I'M STILL HAPPY WITH THIS. BYE EVERYONE AND ENJOY THE LAST PART!


End file.
